Sabr-eo
by notmyname0123456789
Summary: 'Leo expected one of them to slump over in lack-of-killing-something. What he did not expect was the herd of girls and a boy running for their lives up the hill waving frantically for someone to help kill the hellhound chasing after them.' Read to find out more. Or not. It's just an amazing Fanfiction. If you don't though, you may be haunted for never finding out what happens...
1. Leo

**Location:** Camp Half Blood and surrounding areas

**OC Characters:** _Sabrina Mather,_ Savannah Little, Savannah Maloch, Colin Battis, Elizabeth McKnight, Seamus O' Sullivan

**Regular Characters:** _Leo Valdez, _Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Jake Mason, Lacy, Nico Di Angelo, others that I will think up as I go along.

**Changes to original Percy Jackson world: **BECKENDORF IS STILL ALIVE! And Silena… phfft. Wait. Never mind about Beckendorf and Silena- I need to get over this… Ages vary. Some characters may have never existed. *Some never died.

* **The story of Ethan Nakamura: So all the mortals woke up right? In the middle of the war? So Ethan saw the error of his ways as he plunged 1,000 feet to the Earth below. Lucky for him he landed on a mattress on top of a mattress van. Had critical injures but was healed by Apollo… yada yada yada. **

I have trouble with first and third person stuff so don't hate me.

**** Represent special words used by Colin, Sabrina, and other colorful characters.

**LEO**

Leo loved dragons. He loved the way they blew smoke when you scratched under one of their chins. He loved the way they thumped their tail when they were impatient. He loved the way they extended their claws right before they tore into you. But he hated it when they were sick. That's why Leo was sitting on top of Half Blood-Hill picking at bits of grass with two other guys weighed down with armor at one o'clock in the morning. Peleus- the dragon that guarded the Golden Fleece- had taken down with some bad scale disease or something.

Jake Mason the former head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin groaned and leaned back in the grass to stare at the starry sky.

"How do dragons get sick, anyway?" He twirled a dagger in the dirt making a small hole.

"Could'n tell ya, mate." Seamus O' Sullivan said in his thick Irish accent. He was the only son of Dionysus that Leo knew of. The noise of the boys talking atop the dark hill caused a lone pigeon to fly from its branch in fright. Seamus's hand flashed to his bow and shot the bird through the breast and it fell to the foot of the steep hill about 175 yards away.

Jake sighed in boredom- not even live skeet shooting could pump some sort of excitement into his body at the moment.

Leo expected one of them to slump over in lack-of-killing-something.

What he did not expect was the herd of extremely cute girls and a random boy running for their lives up the hill waving frantically for someone to help kill the hellhound after them.


	2. Elizabeth

**ELIZABETH**

Elizabeth was tired. The Savannahs were tired. Colin was tired. But Sabrina was not tired. She had been dragging her friends all the way from lazy Chatham County, North Carolina up to New York. Halfway through Pennsylvania they met their first monster.

Two and a half weeks prior to the monster incident, a stranger had come up to the group of friends and told them the story of Mount Olympus, Western Civilization, Camp Half-Blood, the Mist, the Titan War, and magical weapons.

Elizabeth had gotten her Carolina hat turned into a morphing bronze shield and a rifle with a never-ending supply of rounds that shrinks back down to a small celestial bronze pocketknife. Savannah L. had gotten a whip with a silver/bronze tip (for werewolves and regular monsters) that curled into a bracelet. Colin got a belt that returned all his little Boy Scout knives if he lost them. Savannah M. go foot bronze sword that appeared when danger became apparent. And Sabrina. Sabrina got a bow and arrow with a quiver of self-replenishing arrows. They could do all kinds of fancy things like explode in a sonic boom, release a cloud of sulfur, turn into a grappling hook, unleash ropes to tangle an enemy, contain mild poison, and then normal arrows that could kill on contact.

They were passing through Gettysburg of all places. They were trooping through the historic battlefield when a hand shot up from one of the crumbling headstones. A skeletal hand growing transparent gray flesh. Savannah L. shrieked.

The hand grew a twin a foot next to it. The hands pushed the upper torso of the skeleton out of the grave. It was wearing a gray woolen cap atop its bony head. As the rest of its body came into view the gang saw the remnants of what was probably a great Lieutenant in the Confederate army. He swayed on his skeletal feet and steadied himself.

Colin reeled backwards and ran after some tourists to get them away from the monster. Elizabeth suspected he just didn't know how to handle this situation. Savannah Little shrieked again and Maloch took out her sword and swung. The Confederate's head fell to the ground and turned to glittering dust with the rest of its body.

Her sword vanished and Savannah M. sank to the ground hugging her knees.

"I just decapitated a skeleton…"

Elizabeth knelt down next to her friend and put her hand on her back. Her other hand picked up a tarnished golden coat button and deposited it into her pocket. "Hey. It was dead. It doesn't have feelings anymore. Were gonna have to get used to this sorta stuff now. So we best get moving." Elizabeth stood up and wandered around until she found Colin.

She stood in front of him, casting a long shadow over his body leaning against a big live oak tree. "Hi."

He looked up sadly. "Hey."

"Are you being a Mr. Grumpy-umples?"

Colin sighed. "Go away F***a**. I'm not in the mood."

Elizabeth kicked his foot casually. "Are you gonna tell me why your all sad and stuff? 'Cause were not leaving for New York until everyone's sorted. And I get the feeling that skeleton's friends want to see where he went."

He sighed again and leaned his chin against his upraised knees. "I just left you guys there to go protect useless mortals. I'm not going to be a hero. Which is ironic."

"Why is it ironic?"

"Because," he sighed. "The guy is supposed to be the hero. Have brains _and _brawn. I'm just a guy with magical knives who doesn't know what the h*** he's doing on a quest to who-knows-where."

"Well." She plopped next to him as Sabrina waltzed over. "That isn't sexist at all."

"Hey, sluts! How you _doooooo_?" Sabrina sits next to her friends and checks her watch.

Colin moans and stands up, starting to walk away. Elizabeth takes the hint and helps Sabrina along after him. Everyone gathers his or her things and Savannah L. wipes her foot over the hole the monster made whilst popping from the ground. They make their trek through Pennsylvania without further danger; they made countless campsites and took turns keeping watch.

Four miles before they reached their destination, Elizabeth and Savannah Little were keeping watch while the others slept. Elizabeth was sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up staring into the flames- her face warm and her back cold. She felt Savannah wandering aimlessly around the perimeter of their hideout keeping watch for danger. Savannah came to sit near the crackling flames to tie her shoe, so Elizabeth got up and scanned their surroundings.

"You ever think… this is the worst joke ever?" Maloch had waken up and was staring at the treetops. She was deep like that. "I mean- what if, like- these last couple weeks have just been to much LSD… or something?" Elizabeth stared at her for a while. The other Savannah laughed and they went into another one of their famous 'conspiracy' talks. Elizabeth turned back to the fire and kept occasionally tossing rocks in to see if they would melt.

A twig snapped.

Elizabeth's hand went to her knife/rifle. She didn't pull it out put had her hand hover over the pocket as she crept towards the bushes.

Savannah M. sat up. "Wait," she said, "where's Colin?"

Without thinking, Little had her whip out and cracked it towards the bushes. A sound of fright came from behind the shrubbery along with the sound of a zipper. Colin leapt out towards them and brushed his pants clean.

"Can't a guy get some privacy around this crack joint?"

"Keepitdowndips***! I'mtryin' ta sleep!" Sabrina murmured into her pillow. Within the hour Savannah M., Sabrina and Colin all drifted back to sleep.

Elizabeth and Savannah L. were still on guard duty. Savannah was checking their rations while Elizabeth was scouting the perimeter for monsters again. She was about forty feet away from the group when she heard a rustling near her. She rolled her eyes and turned around, her back to the noise.

"Man, Colin. Why don'tcha be like a dog- go whenever wherever why don't-ya?" The rustling got louder, Elizabeth's ears got red. "I'll… uh. Just scout in the other direction." As she stepped away from the woods, the bushes behind her exploded- shooting forth the worst pit-bull Elizabeth had ever seen.


	3. Savannah Little

SAVANNAH LITTLE

Savannah Little was just finishing packing up their food and water supplies when she heard her friend scream. Savannah grabbed her bracelet and tugged it off her wrist- it elongated into a coiled whip woven from some sort of fabricated silver- she didn't know what. Savannah ran in the direction of her friend's screams and saw a huge dog like… thing, pounce on Elizabeth and tear into her left shoulder.

Elizabeth screamed, waking up her sleeping friends.

"Stop it! Get away!" Savannah cracked her whip, winding it around the dog's neck. She pulled it taught and heaved the beast off Elizabeth. The silver ate away at the monster and it wailed in anger. As it disappeared and the dust was swept away, Savannah swore she could still see the dog's glowing red eyes. She was so worried about her friend though, that she did not see the other pair of red eyes staring at them from the woods.

"Huh. Huhhuhuhuhuhuh." Savannah breathed heavily as she trotted next to Sabrina. They had created a chair from their arms and were toting Elizabeth between them. "Good… grief. Savannah are we there yet?" Her arms had grown numb.

"About a quarter mile northeast from here!" Savannah M. shouted from a couple yards away. Sabrina groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Elizabeth snapped. She grit her teeth from the blackening pain in her left shoulder. "I'll try not to be so fat the next time I get mauled by a mythical beast!"

"Its not that! It's that… it's past midnight. On a school night…" Sabrina's chest heaved from breathing so hard. "We aren't that strong. And… hold up everybody!" Savannah took Elizabeth and set her on the ground while everyone watched Sabrina dash to the woods and ralph.

While Sabrina threw up her supper from the bowels of her stomach, Savannah stood Elizabeth up, and found out that the only thing wrong with her leg was a long scratch. It was her shoulder that was wounded and could run fine.

Sabrina threw up again.

"Yep." Savannah Maloch concluded. "That's sexy."

"Shut up." Sabrina leaned her head against a nearby tree. Once she was alright, everyone made a trudge towards the safe-haven they had been told so much about. Soon, Savannah L. stopped everyone.

"Look!" She pointed over the tiny New York trees so everyone could see a towering pine tree with something barely recognizable in the boughs, barely recognizable through the forest. "Why don't we get on the side of the road? We won't trip as much." Everyone agreed.

Before they even set a foot on the asphalt, a Underworldly growl ripped through the forestry behind them. Savannah nearly cursed.

"I guess we run now?"

They turned tail and headed toward the tall pine tree in the near distance.

If they weren't in mortal danger, Savannah guessed, Colin would have smiled when he said; "Like f*** were staying here!"

Everyone ran.

The friends tore down the road running towards the tall pine tree. As they got nearer, they could see figures atop the hill. But also as they got nearer, the hound grew impatient. Savannah sensed the beast nipping at Savannah M.'s heels as they sprinted. She saw Colin draw a big knife and toss it behind him trying to hit the animal and get it away from Maloch.

The handle of the knife smacked the hellhound in the nose and it stopped to paw at it's bruised schnoz. The distraction was just what Savannah L. needed- she tore as off down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. She thanked her old soccer coach to all those intense scrimmages to getting her legs warmed up for danger.

Sabrina stumbled and cursed.

As everyone ran away from the hellhound, it started to gain speed at having the new heroes get away so easily. Savannah turned her head to see how close the hellhound was and saw Elizabeth had fallen back behind the group a couple feet. She could hear her friend muttering,

"Cuss, cuss, cuss, cuss, cuss…."

The friends had reached the bottom of Half Blood Hill and could see three demigods at the top. Savannah thought they might be sleeping. "Hey! Down here!"

That caught their attention, as the group ran up the hill –Elizabeth tripped over a dead bird or something. Savannah wasn't paying attention- the three people came into view. The hellhound now was galloping after them, bearing its teeth and barking. One of the people- a tall boy with light brown hair- took a small mason jar filled with green murk from his back pocket and waited till the dog opened its mouth to bite into Savannah L. When it did, the boy threw the jar like a screwball into the monster's mouth. It exploded into dust.

"Thanks", she breathed. Savannah looked up towards the hill and saw Elizabeth was still barreling up to the crest of it, not aware that the hellhound had vanished. She crashed into another boy with a bow on his back and they tumbled down the other side of the hill. Elizabeth was just special like that.

Savannah stood up and looked at her savior. He was tall, with light brown hair and eyes the color of whiskey. He had a small scar above and on his left eyebrow, and another big one on the underside of his chin. He stuck his right hand out and introduced himself.

"Jake Mason. Let's get you guys over the boundary line." Savannah turned red. She was left handed and felt awkward when she stuck her left hand out and Jake had to switch his sword back to his right hand, to shake hers. As everyone trudged up the hill Savannah made sure Colin and Savannah M. were ok.

"Maloch! Maloch, are you alright?" Savannah M. confirmed she was all right besides a bump or two. Colin was fine as well his knife had even returned to his belt! The one who was really hurt was Elizabeth. As everyone got to the top of Half Blood Hill- Savannah noticed another boy. He was Latino by the looks of it. – They stared down and saw the second demigod trying to detangle himself from the moaning lump of Elizabeth McKnight.


	4. Sabrina

SABRINA

As everybody walked down the hill into what had to be Camp Half-Blood, Sabrina noticed the boy who had protected her from the hellhound and explosion of Greek fire. He was Latino. No doubt about that. But he had a mop of curly hair upon his head as well, with big sad brown eyes and an army jacket with dozens of pockets sewn on it, worn over his breastplate. Not the best sense of fashion, Sabrina thought. She smiled at his imperfection. But he looked tough, and was obviously hyperactive the way he shook with energy on the way down the slope.

When they got to the bottom, the other boy was trying to get Elizabeth to stand on her feet to no avail.

"Hold still, ya fidgeting… gah!" He dropped her and she curled up on the ground and looked right at home to Sabrina. Elizabeth saw her friend standing above her and tried to focus on to her.

"Sabrina?... Are we… are we still in New York?" Sabrina smiled. But before she could answer- Colin did.

"Of course we're still in New York f***a**! We're at the Camp now." With that, Sabrina's biffle (BFFL) muttered something that sounded like 'stinkin' Yankees' and ended her great ordeal passing out on the grassy ground.

"Alright. Alright. What has happened?" Sabrina saw a tall figure push through the growing crowd of onlookers. When he came into the light, Sabrina saw he was not overly tall; he was sewn onto a horse! He was a middle-aged man with the torso of a white stallion. He gathered in Sabrina, Savannah Maloch, Colin, Savannah Little, the three boys who had saved them, and finally the curled up body of Elizabeth.

The horseman thing sighed. "Seamus, son. Please take this girl to the infirmary so I may take a look at her later." The boy who had fallen down the hill picked up Sabrina's friend and carried her away to a large house with a nod of his head and not a single word. The horse dude tried for a smile when he saw Sabrina staring at him curiously.

"My dear, would you please follow Leo here to the Big House? So I might explain the situation to you all?" The horse dude then said, "Alright heroes! Please go back to your cabins now. It has apparently been a busy night. But," he interjected himself. " Connor. Travis. Please take up guarding the Fleece as our previous guards have had a rather long night."

Two boys who looked like brothers stepped forward and went to stand beside the pine at the top of the hill. The centaur horseman guy was about to say something to her, but before he could address Sabrina again he galloped after some camper.

"No, Mitchell! Your own cabin!" The man said sternly to a sheepish looking boy.

"Well!" the Latino boy stuck his arm out as if to lead Sabrina to the large house up ahead. "Shall we m'lady?" Sabrina smiled weakly and shoved the boy.

"Alright Pablo. What now?"

"Now we head off to the Big House for one of Chiron's famous war council meetings! Fit with Ritz crackers and Cheez-whiz!" The boy- Leo? – herded Sabrina and Colin off to the Big House while the other boy –Jake? – led the Savannahs. They walked up the stairs to a huge wraparound porch, and went inside to a back room with a Ping-Pong table. About 20 chairs circled the table, which soon began to fill up with sleep-rumpled teenagers.

There was a kid who looked like a baby cow drooling on the table. Next to him was a blonde boy with a tiny scar on his upper lip and a girl who Sabrina took was the Indian Princess- with the eagle feathers in her hair and big kaleidoscope eyes. There was a big mean looking chic with stringy brown hair holding hands with a big Mexican kid. Leo sat Sabrina next to an athletic blonde girl who was talking to an older boy with dark brown hair and sea green eyes.

"I don't know what's happening Seaweed Brain. I guess we'll find out in a minute!" The girl murmured.

Leo sat next to Sabrina and had Colin on his right. The Jake kid sat Savannah Maloch next to a short boy with dark oily hair and the palest skin Sabrina had ever seen. Savannah Little sat next to the Jake guy and an empty chair that was soon filled by the Irish dude that had crashed into Elizabeth.

"So…" Sabrina ventured when everyone had settled into their chairs. "What the h*** happens now?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing." A man walked in and sat down in the last wooden chair. Sabrina thought he looked like a drunken angel baby who spent his miserable life directing Duck Dynasty. He had hair so black it looked almost purple, watery bloodshot eyes that matched his tiger print Hawaiian shirt, and had black flip-flops and wine-red socks pulled up as far as they could stretch.

"Chiron!" The angel baby man yelled. "The meeting has started! Get in here!" The centaur Sabrina had talked to earlier cantered in and ducked before his head hit the ceiling fan. He trotted over to the edge of the table next to the angel baby.

"Good morning everybody! I hope we all slept well?" Chiron's smile was melancholy.

"Sir?" The boy with the dark hair and green eyes asked. He radiated power all the way across the room. Sabrina could see he was probably popular- friends, he was tall, kinda cute by her standards, most likely saved the world countless times. "Why did we call a meeting if only some new campers showed up?"

"Yeah," Sabrina drew out. "I feel loved. I'm liking camp more and more! When do we learn how to skewer each other!?"

Leo laughed at this. A few campers cracked some smiles but still looked groggy, while one of them- a girl with short brick colored hair- stared daggers at her.

"Well, Percy," the girl said still staring at Sabrina. Sabrina guessed she was addressing the boy who had spoken earlier. "Its obvious isn't it? Their over the age limit, have been here for almost an hour, and still haven't been claimed."

"What's claimed?" Savannah Maloch asked.

"It is when your godly parent claims you as their child, and we can put you in that respective cabin." Chiron answered. "And Lou Ellen," he looked at the girl who was _still _staring at Sabrina. "Do not be rough on Percy."

"No no, Chiron. She has all the right to snap at Peter. He was not being very courteous to our guests." The angel man said as he sipped at some Diet Coke that was not there a second ago.

"It's Percy!" The boy hesitated, and then added, "sir."

"_Whatever_." The man sighed dramatically.

It took Sabrina a while to understand that Chiron was talking to her and her friends when he said, "My young heroes."

"I know it is the middle of the night, but if you would please inform us on who you are, and how you got here, we will do our best to fill in the holes."

Savannah L. started their story off. "Well, about two weeks ago we got lost when we were at the zoo."

"The zoo?" Asked the pale kid next to Savannah M. "Why in Hades were you at the zoo?"

"It was Elizabeth's birthday. The girl in the infirmary, she likes going to the zoo." Colin said quietly. "She has trouble growing up sometimes. Besides, there's only one zoo in North Carolina."

"Anyway," Savannah L. continued. "We wandered off of the trail we were on and got lost. Finally we ran into-"

"How do you get lost at a zoo?" Jake Mason looks bewilderedly at Savannah L.

"_Di immortales_! Will you let her speak please?!" Sabrina saw Indian Princess say tiredly. _Di immortales_… Sabrina thought. _Immortal gods… Cool! I know Latin!_

"We ran into a lady who we thought worked at the zoo. She brought us to a small cabin and told us all about Camp Half-Blood, the Mist, monsters and the Titan war two years ago. She even gave us our weapons!"

"Wh-who was this woman that told you everything? Where did she get the weapons? What are they made out of?" The blonde guy next to the Indian Princess asked fastly.

"Whoa, Jason! One at a time." Leo said, and smiled as Sabrina picked up their story.

"She just waved her hand all mystical like and the weapons appeared on a table. We just picked which ones we liked best. We think they're made of bronze or something."

"My whip is actually made of some sort of flexible silver." Savannah L. placed her bracelet on the Ping-Pong table and it turned into the becoming-familiar coiled whip.

"Cool…" Breathed the boy who looked like a cow had woken up and poked the whip with his finger. "Ow!" He whimpered and recoiled, sucking on his cut finger.

Savannah sheepishly wrapped her whip back around her wrist where it turned into a bracelet.

"I wanted a Sonic Screwdriver. But I guess a deadly bow and some arrows are cool too." Sighed Sabrina. Leo looked at her quizzically and then did something Sabrina will have a hard time forgetting. He reached into one of his many pockets and brought out a Phillips head screwdriver and placed it next to her hand on the table. Colin laughed.

"Can any of you remember what this woman looked like?" Chiron asked them gently.

Savannah M. closed her eyes and tried to remember. "She- she had long brown hair. And she wore a white shirt with blue jeans. She had brown eyes and wore a necklace with a charm on it. I'm sorry, that's all I can remember. She wasn't strange or looked like some sort of offender or anything like that."

Chiron smiled and thanked her. He looked right at Sabrina as if venturing her to answer his next question.

"My young demigod, can you remember what necklace she wore? It might just tell us who our mystery woman is."

"I- I don't see how it will help."

"Oh, it will."

"Um, it- her necklace had a charm on it. And it was green and black and blue, like a tail feather to a- that bird… called… something." Sabrina saw everyone around the table was staring at her.

"Was it a peacock feather?" Asked the Percy boy. Sabrina remembered the charm around the woman's regal neck and nodded.

The blonde girl with big gray eyes next to the Percy kid curled her upper lip into a sneer. She said one word.

"Hera."


	5. Sabrina II

**Hi, I'd like to make a note. Rick Riordan gives each chapter the name of the point of view, I wanted to do that, but Fanfiction will not allow it. So, if the name of the chapters is quirky, so sorry.**

SABRINA

"The Queen of the Gods?" Sabrina looked at the blonde girl. "What does she want with us?"

"I agree." Lou Ellen said distastefully. "What would Hera want with _you_?" She sneered on the last word.

"You know what?" Sabrina slammed her hands on the table and stood up, pushing her chair back roughly. She didn't like being stared at. Not that people don't stare at her. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer. So quit staring at me Thelma Lou, or Betty Sue or whatever s****y name you were born with!"

Sabrina roughly grabbed the container of Cheez-Whiz on the table, and sat down angrily in her chair. She matched Lou Ellen's glare by sticking her tongue out and spraying Cheez-Whiz straight into her mouth as if it was Reddi-Whip. Sabrina could feel Leo beaming beside her and saw Savannah M. trying hard not to laugh.

"Well," Chiron clapped his hands together. "Why doesn't everybody introduce themselves and head off to bed for another three or four hours of sleep? We have a big day tomorrow!"

Sabrina tried to concentrate on the names and faces going around the table, and what cabin they were head councilor to.

Percy belonged to Poseidon.

Annabeth was the head councilor to Athena.

Clovis to Hypnos.

Nico to Hades.

Jason to Zeus.

Piper to Aphrodite.

Miranda was daughter to Demeter.

Clarisse was head of Ares.

Will Solace for Apollo.

Leo was the new head of Hephaestus. (Jake was former.)

Seamus to Dionysus.

Butch to Iris.

Ethan to Nemesis.

Victoria to Nike.

Harold to Hebe.

Two boys named Connor and Travis Stoll were for Hermes, but a guy named Chris was there.

Hope to Tyche.

Lou Ellen to Hecate.

The names swirled inside Sabrina's head and everyone's faces smashed together making her mental picture look like a child's bad drawing. When they were all done telling their names, everybody looked at Sabrina, Savannah, Colin, and Savannah.

"Oh!" Little said. "Um, my name is Savannah Little. Nice to meet you all." Many of the kids around the table drifted their eyes above Savannah's head. _Weird, _Sabrina thought. _Like they're waiting to see little devil horns appear._

"And, I'm Savannah Maloch. I'm her doppelganger. Try not to get us confused to much, I know we look just a like."

Sabrina cracked a smile. They looked like complete opposites.

Savannah L. had strawberry blonde shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes. Savannah M. had waist length straight/frizzy dirty blonde hair; she had green eyes and was a good four inches taller than the other Savannah.

Percy chuckled.

Colin cleared his throat. "Um. I'm Colin… Bada***." He smiled showing off his braces as everyone cracked up at his humor. Even the sleeping Clovis had the trace of a smile on his lips. "Well, Battis. But its close enough."

"And I'm Mather. Sabrina Mather." Sabrina stared a seductive James Bond stare at Leo. Leo laughed and whipped out a Sharpie and wrote 'SONIC' on the Phillips head screwdriver still wresting on the table.

"Well, meeting adjourned. Goodnight children. Annabeth, please show our new campers to some rooms in the back of the Big House. I'm going to go attend to your friend in our infirmary." Sabrina watched him trot out of the rec room in the direction of the hospital ward of the house. She sighed and followed Annabeth to a room connected to Savannah L. on one side, and Savannah M. on the other. Colin was across the hall.

"Well goodnight everybody. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." With that Annabeth left Sabrina in her temporary bedroom. With no clothes to change into, Sabrina fell onto the soft mattress. _Everybody do the flop!_ She fell asleep almost instantly.

Sabrina dreamed she was a honey badger. Again. But soon things strayed from the usual. Unlike last time, after she curled up into her den after she had spent another long day trying to chase an annoying little girl to stop screaming 'Swiper stop swiping! Swiper stop swiping!'

Instead she turned from a honey badger, into a huge Python. Her den melted into a big drippy cave. She tried to walk to the mouth of the cave, but instead slithered there. Her whole body ached as if she had arthritis; her scales were peeling off in odd places and one of her fangs was chipped.

When she got out of the cave, she saw a bright light shining where the sun was supposed to be. But it couldn't be the sun, Sabrina reasoned. This ball of light seemed to be drawing closer; she soon realized that the light was actually a golden chariot drawn by a handsome man with shining hair. He wore nothing but a bow on his back and a bed sheet closed around his waist. He would have been gorgeous except for the look of absolute hate on his carved face.

The man stopped his chariot in mid air. He stared down at Sabrina, and spoke in a voice so smooth she swore she had heard it before. A band, maybe? An old record?

"I am Apollo. God of light, music, poetry, and healing. My father is the almighty Zeus, and my mother is the Titaness Leto. You nearly destroyed her when she was carrying my unborn fate within her. You chased her from this island, halfway across Greece, because of my stepmother Hera. I have come to seek vengeance upon my mother!"

Personally, Sabrina didn't give a rat's rear end about his wrath of hate and all that jazzed up crap. But she did feel an angry feeling boil inside her. What nerve did this guy have to come proclaim he would destroy her right now? She didn't feel like dying by his gorgeous hand today, she wanted to go back to her cave and sleep. Maybe eat a goat or something later.

Apollo jumped down from his chariot and landed on the soft grass of the hill. He drew back his golden bow and aimed his wickedly sharp arrow at Sabrina's heart, no longer protected by a tough skin of scales; but exposed due to her old age and lack of skin.

He let the arrow fly. For Sabrina, it happened in slow motion. She saw her maker's weapon near her, swimming through the air. She finally knew how that deer felt when Katniss killed it. Weak, helpless and-

"Sarinaaaaaaaaa!" Savannah L. sang out from her room. "Get up! It's time to go to breakfast down at the dining pavilion!"

Sabrina sat up breathing heavily. She patted her face. Everything was there. All her toes were in the right places. Still extremely tall, to her disliking. She threw back the covers, shoved her feet into some shoes, ran a brush through her curly strawberry blonde hair (though it was more strawberry than blonde), and slouched after her friend to go eat something with a bunch of overly powerful half human children people.


	6. Savannah Maloch

SAVANNAH MALOCH

Savannah M. trudged slowly behind Colin as they made their way to the dining pavilion for breakfast. She wasn't a morning person. And she didn't always like people in the morning. And when they reached the edge of the pavilion, she noticed that the campers were sorted into cabin groups. She hated people even more right now. They weren't in cabins yet, and may never be. She would get shoved into the back of the Big House for all eternity.

She was thinking of all of this when a green light glowed over her head. Someone screamed. Everyone else gasped. She looked around and saw a waffle drop off of Percy's fork as he slowly pointed above her head. Savannah looked up and saw a big pitchfork thing hovering over her head in a green light. It looked like an old trident. It looked right at home, just sitting above her head, too. She swatted at it, and it dissolved into the humid air.

She looked over at Chiron. He was kneeling on the ground. The campers did the same, as did her friends, though they looked very confused. "H- hail!" He stammered completely bewildered. "Earthshaker. Stormbringer. The Father of horses has blessed us with another camper. All hail Savannah Maloch, Daughter of the Sea."

Savannah M. sat down numbly at the stone table across from her new half-brother Percy. A giant boy with only one eye wrapped her in a literal bear hug.

"Sister! I have wanted a sister!" The boy moved her back in forth in his embrace.

"Tyson. Why don't you let our new sis breathe? She might want to eat as well." The Cyclops set her down next to him on the bench and smiled so much he couldn't keep his food in his mouth. He was rambling on about how they could all go on adventures now, blowing things up and finding lost recipes for peanut butter.

"Hey,"Percy whispered. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it. We all have. Don't mind the staring. It stops after awhile as well."

"Why are they staring in the first place? Isn't claiming, like, normal or something around here?" And that is how Savannah Maloch learned about the pact after WW2, the Titan War, Percy's prophecy, and how children of the Big Three gods are more powerful than other demigods, and a great threat to civilization.


	7. Jason

**JASON GRACE**

_Whoa._ Jason thought, as he saw that Savannah Maalox (or something like that) girl get claimed by… Poseidon. He watched her blindly sit down at Percy's table and get hugged fiercely by Tyson the Cyclops.

He watched her talk to her new brother Percy, and he thought back to his own sister Thalia. Thalia was the Lieutenant to Artemis, the hunting goddess. Jason hadn't seen his sister in nearly a year. He had been given away when he was about two, maybe three; his mother put him in the care of the she-wolf Lupa. Lupa helped to guide him to a Roman camp much like Camp Half-Blood, but over in the Bay area in California.

Yeah, miracles like that.

He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. So, Percy not only has a brother, now he has a sister. Ok, his brother was a Cyclops, but at least he had family with him. Jason barely got to see his sister, and when he did, it was usually in deadly situations. And unless you shared the same godly parent, you didn't really have to worry about relatives at Camp. So Percy wasn't his cousin, nor was Nico. And until he saw Thalia again, Jason was alone.

Forever.

Jason watched as his 'friend' Percy walked away with his new sister Savannah Maalox to show her around camp. Percy had rescued Jason's father's lightning bolt when he was twelve. Percy had saved his friend from a Cyclops cave and rescued the Golden Fleece when he was thirteen. Percy had saved the goddess Artemis and gone into the Labyrinth to battle a giant, and destroy a huge section of Luke's army, and save Camp Half-Blood all when he was fourteen. Percy had saved Olympus on his sixteenth birthday.

Now the great Percy Jackson was giving his new little sister a tour of Camp Half-Blood.

Jason scrapped the rest of his breakfast into the brazier.

His pancakes had gone cold.


	8. Colin

**Yes, hello. I would like to point out, I don't know anyone who has an Irish accent. Nor do I have one by some odd coincidence. Don't hate me if I get some pronunciations wrong.**

COLIN

Colin trudged over to the head table and sat down. He picked up his plate and sighed. He had to stand up. So with much silent groaning, Colin stood up and brought his plate to one of the many sacrificial bronze braziers. When he got there, he was standing next to that blonde guy he met at the Ping-Pong table last night. Jason Grace.

Colin scraped a blood orange into the fire. "Hey. What'd you think of Savannah being claimed?"

Jason stayed silent. Colin could care less. He wasn't a morning person. Or a day person. He liked the nighttime. At night Colin had peace and quiet; he also had time. Time to stare at his computer doing things no one else understood. Colin walked away with the thought of _Well. I guess he's not very friendly._ But Colin didn't care who was friendly, and who was not. To Colin, people were just another useless shell of either peppy or stupid energy. One of them is always complaining while the other is always smiling away (most of the ones who smiled had bad dental hygiene as well. Colin hated some grinning idiot to come up to him and go 'how's it goin' pal!?' and have their bad breath blown in his face)

Colin went back and sat down at the head table. It was cold and chilled the back of his legs though his jeans. It was made of stone and hurt his bottom. Colin was going to hate camp, he just knew it. He silently ate his French toast as his un-claimed friends sat down sleepily around him. That brooding Irish guy Colin had met last night nodded to him, bowed slightly in the direction of Sabrina and Savannah Little beside him and sat down across from Colin.

Colin pondered this. Why did this guy sit at the head table if he was Dionysus's kid. Colin rolled his eyes. The guy probably wanted to be friends. Colin hated making new friends. It always got awkward and the conversations were usually filled with uncertain silence. And he pondered something else. Why the h*** were Irish and Scottish guys always brooding? What made them so sad that didn't make Colin sad? Even the great and mysterious Colin could not answer this, for many times he was not sad, but pi**ed. Everything pi**ed Colin off. Happy people were never happy for the same reasons as he was. Sad people shouldn't be so sad in public and mind their own d*** problems.

Colin got a chunk of French toast caught in his throat. His throat was dry and he had to choke it down. He gasped and reached for his goblet. It was empty.

Now he was pi**ed.

He tilted it back and opened his mouth. Nothing. He turned it upside down and banged it on the stone table.

"Why are you empty you gods d*** party favor?!" He shouted angrily. This caused some giggles from the Nike and Apollo tables and some dignified looks from the Athena and Tyche tables. Colin saw the glares from those last to tables and gave them the bird.

"Gods d*** prisses." He murmured. Colin scratched his foot.

"Speek to it." The Seamus guy murmured to Colin over his goblet.

"My foot?"

Seamus laughed. Colin noticed it was a deep, hearty, barking sort of sound. Colin scowled. His laugh was more of a nervous sounding goat hacking up something after smoking a whole pack of Camels.

"No… yerr goblet. What ever you want ter drink, ask it."

Colin pondered this. He didn't think beer at nine in the morning would be good for him on his first day of camp. "Sprite." The goblet bubbled with a lemony lime concoction.

The gang munched on their breakfast in silence. Chiron and that fat drunk guy Colin had met last night – Mr. D. (Dionysus) – showed up at the table. Mr. D, sat down and Chiron stood by the table and held up a goblet.

"Heroes!" He shouted. It got quiet at once.

_D***!_ Thought Colin._ I wonder if he can rob banks that way. Just show up and be like ' BI****S GET ON THE FLOOR!'_

"There has been a change of plans. Due to the unexpected tribe of Laistrygonian giants popping up in the woods, the chariot and canoe races will not take place." There was much grumbling at this. Many campers stated that they would go kill the monsters with their bare hands. Chiron pounded a hoof on the floor. It got quiet once more.

"Now, given that they are very deep within the woods, capture the flag is still to be held this coming Friday." Chiron's proposal was greeted with cheers.

"Capture the flag? What are we… nine?" Sabrina sipped her drink of Red Bull and strawberry milk.

"Oh, capture the flag is a bit different around here young lady." Mr. D. cast her a look that Colin didn't take the time to discern. He didn't care if the old drunk was checking out his friends. "I think you might like it."

_Whoa. Innuendo. _

"Alright!" Chiron shouted over some growing noise in the pavilion. "Finish up! Off to your classes!" Campers began to stand up as dryads took their plates away. Everyone's goblets vanished, whether you were done or not. Colin grabbed for his cup, but it vanished into thin air. He cursed.

"My my. We _are _going to have to do something with that mouth of yours." Mr. D. waved his hand and a bar of soap and an old wash bucket appeared.

_S**t._

Colin spit a glob of soap into the sink as he brushed his teeth. He rinsed out his mouth once more to get the burning taste off his tongue. He bared his teeth at the mirror. His braces peeled off as if they were made of paper. _That's new._ Colin didn't feel like panicking right now. After having his mouth scrubbed out by some blonde doof with eyes all over his body, Colin felt like taking a nap. Or punching something.

A knock at the door and someone came in. "Hello?" A tall man in his late 20s early 30s came in. The man had close cropped flowing brown hair atop his head. He had wore a short sleeve shirt that showed off a cross tattoo on his left forearm. He looked at a piece of paper. "Colin Bada**? I'm Jim! Chiron asked me to show you around camp!"

Colin stared at him. "Um… I don't mean to be rude… But- uh… aren't you a little… old to be a camper?" What Colin was really thinking was _Please don't be a pedophile. Please don't be a pedophile. Please don't, please don't, please don't!_

Jim laughed. "Yes. Well, some of us can live out in the mortal world-like me- but some half-bloods will die horribly if we take a single step out of the magic boundaries surrounding camp. I just like living at camp. I stay in my cabin like any other demigod." _Yup, pedo._

"Um. Ok." Colin ran his tongue along his now vacant top row of teeth. _Ugh_. He still tasted like _Dove. _"So, what are you doing with me again?"

"I'm just going to show you around camp. Alons-y!" Jim stepped out the door and led Colin the Boy Wonder around the camp.

They passed the stables (Which Colin does not recommend walking into without some sort of breathing mask.), the Sword Arena where some councilors were showing the younger kids how to correctly throw a javelin at someone. (Colin wanted to keep watching, but had to follow his guide.) The forge was like a little metal cabin with sounds of hammers coming from it and smoke billowing from all corners of it. Jim pulled him out of the way as someone nearly stumbled into them coming out of the forge covered in soot. The Arts & Crafts center was kinda cool, with big marble statues and easels and tiny models of ships and Trojan horses everywhere. (Colin wished he had some art skills besides doodling on his math paper.) The chariot track, the lake, the woods, Zeus's Fist, the Oracle cave, the Beach, the strawberry patch, and finally the cabins.

Jim led him to the big area cleared away for the gods' cabins. There were a whole bunch that seemed especially weird to Colin. One had a roof made out of grass. One had barbed wire and a boar head above the door. Another was shining so brightly in the sun that it looked like it was made of heated gold. One looked like a regular old building- except for ya know, the green glowing symbols etched into the bricks.

Colin went to trace the markings, as if in a trance, but Jim put a hand on his shoulder.

"Better not touch those. You might make it explode." Colin backed away quickly. Another cabin was entirely black with skulls circling the columns and torches burning green fire. The oddest cabin (at least to Colin) was a cabin with a set of scales set above the door and a big Pacman face on the closed door. All over the doorframe there was some sort of symbol Colin didn't know. It was a five-point star encircled by a double-headed snake.

"Whose cabin is that?" Colin pointed at the cabin.

"Oh." Jim stopped and brought his smile back up. It seemed kinda fake to Colin at that moment. "That cabin is for the children of Nemesis; goddess of vengeance, revenge, and balance."

"Does she even have kids if she's the goddess of vengeance?" Colin couldn't really picture that. _Aww man! Images!_

"Yeah she does. And I watch which gods you diss right in front of their kids." A tall Asian looking kid came over and purposefully bumped into Colin headed up the steps to the revenge cabin One of his eyes had an old eye patch over it. "I'm Ethan, you're dirt. And I will personally skewer you if you ever talk about my mother again."

"So I can't ever say anything about your mother ever again no matter what?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, s***face. Ever."

"Well. Then there is only one thing to do now." Colin clapped his hands together, and got ready to run.

"And what would that be?" Jim and Ethan asked at the same time. Ethan glared at Jim with his one good eye making the adult cower a bit. That made Colin a bit sad inside- a kid scaring an adult. But he got over it.

"Ethan." Colin said. "I have actually met your mother, and I have to say… Yo mama so fat that even her clothes have stretch marks!" With that happy note, Colin ran away from the raging Ethan Eye-patchguy.

Colin ran faster and faster, not knowing where to go. He could hear Ethan yelling at people to stop him, and bellowing curses at Colin. Colin would have smiled had his lungs not been on fire. His legs wanted to give way but he had to get away from his new Asian pirate friend.

He rounded a corner and left the cabin area. Colin looked back and saw that Ethan had to jump over a passing chariot, slowing him down. _Ha ha ha! Take th-_

An unseen leg had come out and tripped Colin during his silent evil ridicule. Colin tumbled to the ground with a satisfying _umph._ He landed on his face and he immediately tried to crawl away from whoever had tripped him. He got a good foot, before a beefy hand grabbed the back of his shirt and hauled him into the air, his feet kicking and squirming above the ground.

"Let me go you a**hole! I know Karate!" Colin did not know karate, but he did know some clever self-defense moves. Sadly, those could not get him out of being dangled, as a small crowd came about to watch.

_S***!_

Ethan pushed forward and glared at Colin's captor. "Thanks Jonas." He grumbled. Jonas threw Colin down and chuckled at the sound he made as his ankle twisted slightly. Ethan picked him up roughly and stared him down.

Colin set his jaw and planted his feet. "Get off of me." Ethan gripped the collar of Colin's shirt tighter. He growled and reached for a knife in his back pocket. Colin swallowed. Ethan pressed the gleaming tip against Colin's Adam's apple.

"Would you like to repeat what you said? Or are you going to apologize?" Ethan tugged Colin forward ever so slightly, so that the knife dug into his skin a bit deeper.

"Oh. I'd love to repeat it, especially in front of all your nice friends here." Colin whispered to Ethan.

"You ba****d!" Ethan sheathed his knife and drew his sword. He let go of Colin to pick up a shield someone had thrown him. Colin scrambled back, and tried to break through the growing crowd, but the kids just pushed him back into the circle of campers.

Colin scowled. He really hated people.


	9. Elizabeth II

ELIZABETH

Elizabeth was having her worst nightmare again. She was in her bed at home in Chatham County. She was dreaming, while watching herself, if that makes any sense. One of her Science teachers walks into her bedroom. He smiles and tries to wake her up. He fails.

"Elizabeth! It's time to get up! Let's go to school!" He says in his slight Northern accent. He places his big paw hand on her shoulder and gently shakes her to wake her up.

_Here it comes._ She thinks. But she can't talk in the dream.

The sleeping Elizabeth wakes up, snapping her eyes open, and blindly punches her teacher square in the nose.

Elizabeth began screaming, like always; rushing over to join her dream self in trying to stop the teacher's gushing nose. Tears streak her face as she helplessly watches as the form of a blood stained Mr. Goldman turns ashy gray and stone cold. He begins to blow away in a breeze from who-knows-where. Elizabeth scream his name, both as the dream self, and as the onlooker. Elizabeth sobs and her surroundings begin to wash away like chalk in the rain.

She chokes on the snot running down her throat, as she blearily pears at a wood ceiling above her. She flexes her left shoulder and winces. It hurts a great deal and is wrapped up in gauze, and is in a sling. She can feel that her ankle isn't sprained anymore as she gropes at the side table for her wire-framed glasses.

When she can see once more, Elizabeth sits up using her one good hand. She passes her hand over her face. _How am I supposed to be a hero, when I can't deal a punch without blubbering? _She sighs and look at the room she is in.

It's a big room made of some fancy wood, -most likely cedar or oak- beds stretched along the walls, each with perfect sheets and a bedside table. Windows let in the light from the shining early afternoon sun from outside, gleaming off the glass panes in the windowsills adjacent to each other.

Elizabeth tossed back the comforter and stood up. Or tried to anyway. She swayed as if she had stood up to fast. She would have fallen over had not a large man come over and steadied her. She bit back a squeal as she looked at him.

He was easily 6ft 3, with blonde hair and big blue eyes. Big blue eyes- all over his body. On the sides of his face, the back of his neck and hands. The underside of his chin, his forehead.

She recovered quickly and smiled up at him. "Why thank you." He nodded silently. "I'm sorry, but could you tell me where I am?" The man –should she still refer to him as a man?- pointed to a sign above a door in the room which read 'INFIRMARY'.

"Well, ok then. May I leave the infirmary now that I can stand?" He shrugged. Elizabeth sighed. "I don't mean to be rude, but can you talk?" The man smiled slightly and blushed around the peepers on his cheeks. He looked around the room to make sure no one was there, he opened his mouth.

Elizabeth saw that there was one lone eye on his tongue. She laughed and smiled. She laid her good hand on his arm. "Would you be so kind as to lead me outside?" The man nodded.

He slowly walked her across the room. She noticed his crisp suit, and his blinking eyes. Her train of thought suddenly crashed into something she had read a long time ago.

"Beg your pardon, but, would your name happen to be Argus?" She asked quietly. The man stopped and stared at her, tens of blue eyes trained on her made Elizabeth look at the floor in embarrassment. Her ears turned red.

He nodded slowly, and gave her a questioning look as he led her to a back door.

She blushed once more. "I read a lot. I like Greek Mythology the be-est." She stumbled over the threshold. Argus grabbed her right arm, and then her left to steady her. But he accidently grabbed her shoulder in the process. She closed her mouth and stifled a scream in agony.

Argus tried to sign some sort of apology, but she waved her hand. She gasped. "Its quite alright. I just need to watch my step more closely." Argus beamed at her and led her once more outside.

Elizabeth stepped onto a wraparound porch, facing a gray sea and a big green meadow. Greek buildings dotted the various hills. Some were smoking, some had lava pouring across their shaking surfaces.

Argus brought her to a small table at the end of the porch. Two men sat at the table playing cards. One looked like a middle aged Santa Claus- despite the bowl-full-of-jelly belly. He had thinning brown hair, and was in a wheelchair. He was wearing a jacket with a big horseshoe on the back. He looked up from his cards and smiled sadly at Elizabeth.

"That will do Argus. Thank you." The man said, dismissing Argus. Elizabeth shyly stepped toward the table. She couldn't grip her other hand because of the sling so she fidgeted a lot under the pressure of making new friends.

"Now my dear." The man said kindly to her. "Who might you be?"

Before Elizabeth could answer, the second man at the table did for her. Sort of. "She's probably just another senseless brat who thinks she can rule the world with her sword." The man who spoke sighed into his diet Coke.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Excuse me sir. But I don't know you. And you don't me. So I would thank you kindly to make rude accusations about me once you at least know my name!" She set her hand on her hip.

"Well." The man raised an eyebrow but never took his eyes off of his cards. "Don't we have some spunk!" Elizabeth noticed the man's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Mr. D. please." The man in the wheelchair replied. "She just woke from sleeping for an entire day. Allow her to adjust to camp life for a little while before we go accusing new campers."

Elizabeth stopped. "I've been asleep for a _whole_ day?" The man nodded. "Is- are my friends alright? Did they get hurt as well?" She began breathing rapidly.

"No. No, they are perfectly well, getting tours of Camp Half-Blood. Now," He stared at the other guy named Mr. D. "I am Chiron. I am the activities director here at camp. Mr. D. is… the camp director for the time being."

"Chiron… as in… Chiron, Chiron?"

"The trainer of Jason, and Hercules and all that? Yes, dear I am. But for right now, I would like to stay in this form for your first encounter."

Elizabeth didn't really care about magical wheelchairs right now. She was still stuck on the part about meeting_ the_ Chiron! Wait. _The_ Chiron?

"Mr. Chiron… um. If- if you are _the _Chiron from the my-" She stopped herself. She didn't want to say 'myth' if said myth is right in front of her, playing cards. "From the stories, why are you here? No offense."

Chiron smiled. "Child, do mean here at Camp Half-Blood? Or here, when the myths say I was alive three thousand years ago?" His eyes were laughing but his face stayed the same.

Elizabeth pondered his question, and hesitated. "…Yes?"

He smiled sadly. "Let us just say. I love to teach. And as long as I have students, I am immortal." She nodded as if she understood. She did, in a way.

"Farley." Mr. D. said.

Elizabeth stared at him as if he was crazy. "Okay?"

"Not you!" The camp director snapped. At that moment a nervous looking goat man stepped out of the shadows. He had horns peeking out of his curly blonde hair, and had light brown fur covering his legs- all the way down to some hooves.

"Farley, fetch my son. He is to show this… girl around camp. Tell him to show her… the Ant Pile."

"Dionysus!" Chiron shouted at Mr. D. "You know it is against the rules to directly harm these campers. She got passed our borders and survived the nectar and ambrosia. She saw that hellhound that nearly killed her, and she is standing in front of us right now! There for I count that as being a camper!" His eyes shone with anger, Elizabeth didn't register with nice old guys in wheelchairs.

"Yes. Well, here they come." Mr. D. turned to the satyr Farley bringing a dude Elizabeth thought was familiar.

"We will talk about this later." Chiron warned. Elizabeth did not know if she was to be present at that meeting- or discussed at it.

"Father. Chiron." The boy bowed when he got to the porch. He was tall- about 6ft. (Give or take.) He had pitch-black hair that could pass for deep, deep, deep etc. purple had it been in the right light; with blue eyes as clear water. Why was he so familiar?

"Seamus. This is…uh. I'm dreadfully sorry my child. But you did not give us your name!" Chiron exasperated.

"How silly of me. I'm terribly sorry, I usually remember my manners after waking up from a monster attack!" Elizabeth stuck out her hand. Seamus smiled and shook it. "Elizabeth McKnight. How do you do?"

"Seamus O' Sullivan." _Hhm. Irish name. Irish accent._ Elizabeth thought. "It is a pleasure ta meet you at last, Ms. McKnight. How do you do?" He beamed at her as she continued to grip his hand. (She had an excellent handshake.) _Meet you at last? Please don't be one of those stalkers who watches people while they sleep!_

"Seamus here carried you to the infirmary and helped me heal you. He is Dionysus' son." Chiron watched the two. _Oh, that's why he is familiar!_

_Thank goodness! Not a perv._ "Oh. Why thank you. And the pleasure is all mine Mr. O' Sullivan. And," Elizabeth dropped her hand to her side. "It's Miss." With that she walked over to Mr. D. and shook his hand- even if he didn't want to.

"It was an honor meeting you Lord Dionysus. I apologize if we have gotten off on the wrong foot." She nodded to Chiron and looked at Seamus. "After you."

It seemed to Elizabeth that he was collecting his thoughts. He finally put his arm out, and guided Elizabeth down the stairs out into the meadow of Camp Half-Blood.

∫∂∫d∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫∂∫

"And dis is the cabin area where all t-" Seamus stopped in the middle of his touring sentence to stare at a giant circle of campers surrounding two kids fighting. "Is- is dat your friend Colin duelin' Ethan?" Seamus slipped his arm away from steadying Elizabeth to point to the center of the circle.

"Colin doesn't fight!" Elizabeth insisted. But that didn't keep the two of them from tearing towards the circle meeting up with Sabrina and some Mexican kid.

"Hey Elizabeth! You're awake! This is Leo!" Sabrina shoved the Mexican guy forward and pointed at him behind his back.

"Um_. Hola_. Elizabeth." Leo nervously waved his hand through the air like _wax on, wax off._ "A friend of Sabrina is an _amiga_ of mine!" Leo smiled and ran his oil-streaked fingers through his curly hair.

Elizabeth said something super intelligent to impress Sabrina's man-friend. "I didn't know there were Mexicans in New York!" Elizabeth said.

Sabrina laughed really hard and Leo hooted with delight. Seamus chuckled and shook his head. Sabrina's face turned red from laughing so hard. "Oh my gods Elizabeth!" She face palmed.

"Aww man! That was racist wasn't it?" Elizabeth's ears turned red.

Leo was going to say something, but was interrupted by a shout of,

"You ba****d!" From the circle of campers where Colin and some guy named Ethan were.

Elizabeth tried to push forward, but didn't get very far in the large crowd with her injured shoulder. She was about to step on somebody's toe when a guy about 17 came through, wearing a breastplate and had a sword in his hand. He had dark brown/black hair and sea green eyes.

"What's the big idea here?" He shouted. He came into the center of the circle. Elizabeth looked at Colin. His neck was bleeding a bit and he had a cut on his forehead, he was holding a large jagged dagger with ketchup on it.

The other kid in the center had a big eye-patch over his eye, and held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. His shirt was cut open and he had a long bleeding scratch on his torso most likely caused by Colin's dagger.

"Get out of the way Prissy!" A girl in the crowd yelled.

"Shut up Clarisse." The boy in armor said. "Ethan. Why are you fighting him?"

"How do you know I started it?" The Ethan kid shouted. "Look at what his knife did to me!" Ethan gestured to his bleeding chest.

"We'll get you a new shirt, don't worry." Some kids laughed. "And I highly doubt that Colin would start a fight on his first day at camp." Prissy said.

"What about you Percy?" Someone yelled. "You fought Clarisse in the girls bathroom on your first day!" More laughter.

"I said _start _a fight. Not win." Percy/Prissy retorted. Everyone went _ooooooo! _

"Is his name Prissy or Percy?" Elizabeth whispers to Sabrina.

"Percy." Sabrina answers. "Now hush, Honey Boo Boo child."

Leo snorts, but keeps a straight face. Everyone turns back to the center of the crowd.

"… Stop picking fights Ethan." Percy was saying. "It's the kid's first day, he needs time to adjust to being a half-blood before someone tries to kill him."

"I'm not a kid, and I can handle myself." Colin takes out a rag and wipes his dagger blade off. He returns the rag to his belt and continues, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I was about to gut a pirate."

Elizabeth watches as Percy and a blonde boy hold Ethan back from maiming Colin. The boy has blue eyes and a scar on his upper lip. He looks to be about 16, but has a tattoo on his forearm. It looks like a brand.

"Jason, take Ethan to the lake. Get some of the naiads to cool him off." Percy tells the blonde boy.

Elizabeth could _not _remember all these names and faces. She walked forward to get a better look at the Ethan kid as he struggled against being carried to the lake. Campers began to walk away, as Elizabeth walked up to Colin.

"Hey!" She says. Colin turns to say hi, but stops when he sees the look on Leo's face.

"What? Is there something on my head?" Colin pats his hair. Elizabeth nods. She pokes the glowing holographic image above his head, and it wavers as her finger passes through it.

"Jason!" Leo yells. "Bring Ethan back here!" Jason returns with the pirate boy and lets go of Ethan's arm. Ethan groans when he sees Colin.

"You've got to be kidding me! What have I done to deserve this?!" Ethan screams at the sky. The cloudless sky rumbles as if a thunderstorm was approaching.

"Am I getting claimed right now?" Colin looks at the sign above his head. It is a set of golden scales, as if weighing something; hovering over his head, slowly dissipating in the breeze.

"What's claimed?" Elizabeth wonders aloud as she watches the image vanish.

"What cabin am I in?"

"Colin, my man." Leo claps a hand on Colin's lean shoulder. "You get to be in cabin seventeen! You even get a brother!"

"Whose is cabin sixteen? What brother?" Colin asks.

"What is going on here?!" Elizabeth shouts.

"Colin has just been claimed." Percy said calmly. "Claiming is when your godly parent claims you as their child. We have separate cabins for separate gods. When a god claims you as their child, their symbol appears over your head."

"So what cabin am I in?" Colin asks again right when Sabrina asks, "Whose cabin is Colin in?"

"Mine." Ethan says with hate in his eye. "The Nemesis cabin. Goddess of balance, revenge…" He paused. "And vengeance." Ethan sheaths his sword with great drama, and stomps away, slamming his cabin door shut.

Colin, Sabrina, and Elizabeth all exchange looks.

"How fitting!" Elizabeth exclaims. "I think Colin will be right at home, in good ol' _cabina de la venganza_!"

"You speak Spanish?" Leo looks at Elizabeth incredulously.

"No. Of course not!" She scoffs. With that she walks away with Seamus to check out the armory.


	10. Savannah Little II

SAVANNAH LITTLE

"Hey! Hey, guys! Wait up!" Savannah looked over and saw Jake running up to her and Nico.

"What's up Jake?" Nico says when Hephaestus's son catches up with them. "New kid catch fire again at the lava course again?" He laughs when he sees Savannah's expression.

"No." Jake breathes. "Ethan tried to fight that Colin kid. Then Colin got claimed when the fight was over."

"Colin got in a fight with Eye-patch guy?" Savannah nearly yelled.

"Who'd he get claimed by?" Nico wondered.

"Guess."

"Well, Colin is a real lanky guy. Dark hair. Dark eyes." Nico mused, trying to find something in common with one of the gods.

"Dry humor. Dark wit. Creepy, yet… in a good way. Slightly psychopathic but kind. In a sort of bizarre way." Savannah finished.

Nico snapped his fingers. "Hypnos! Right?"

Jake shook his head. He sounded the name out. "Nemesis."

"Who's that?" Savannah Little asked.

"Oh." Jake glanced at her. "Nemesis is the goddess of revenge."

"Well, on that happy note, want to go see the armory? I can show you all the weapons and gear we make." Nico guides Savannah away from Jake into the direction of a small greenhouse looking hut before she can answer.

Nico pushes open the door, and leads her into a one-room building with racks of weapons on every wall, breast plates and helmets stacked in piles were shoved into a corner; and a big chariot wheel rested against the back wall where two people were talking quietly.

"Hello?" Savannah called. The taller of the two flinched at the unexpected noise. He stepped into the light. It was Leo. Followed by Sabrina. _Plot twist!_ Savannah hid her smile. At least for a second, "What are _you_ guys doing in here?"

"Having s*x!" Sabrina said sarcastically. Savannah saw Leo's neck turn red.

"I was filling her in on some of the stories about Camp, and we just so happened to be in an armory." Leo cleared his throat. "But, what are you guys doing in the armory?"

"We asked you first!" Savannah pointed out.

"We… already told you." Sabrina drew out.

"What stories then?"

"I was telling her about the time I saved a dragon made out of metal. I named him Festus, and he flew Jason, Piper, and me to Quebec to meet the god of the North Wind. He spoke French, but I didn't get to meet him because I make fire at will." With that Savannah jumped slightly when Leo's tan fingers caught fire. "Then on our way west, the snow princess killed him in midair and we all fell into the front yard of a living breathing King Midas. I got turned into a Spanish gold statue." Leo took a breath. "We defeated a giant named Enchilada, and got magical clothes for our gym coach who was actually a satyr; then I flew a helicopter to Jack London's house and fought evil wolves and shadow horses. Then Piper and I saved Hera from a cage made of dirt while Jason fought the giant King." His hair caught fire when he ran his fingers through it.

"Your hair is on fire." Sabrina pointed out unnecessarily.

"Good thing I brought marshmallows!" Savannah swings her pack off her back and begins to unzip it.

"Oh my gods!" Sabrina shouts.

"Relax. It's just some of that junk food we picked up on the way here." Savannah L. reaches in and pulls out a bag of gummy worms and tosses them to Sabrina who catches them in one hand.

"Oh! Dat skill!"

"Um. Alright." Nico says, causing Savannah to remember that there are other people in the armory. "Do you guys want to wander around? Check out camp on your own? We need to get back to our schedule."

"Dinner's at seven." Leo says and awkwardly punches Sabrina on the arm. He walks out the door with Nico; when they leave, embarrassed screams can be heard from Leo.

"So…" Savannah prompted. "Enchiladas?"

"Shut up." Sabrina shoved her and they walked out the door of the armory shoving each other's shoulders with their arms. They walk down to the lake and sit on the edge of the pier. Savannah looks down and sees two girls about their age playing hand games under water. As she peers closer she sees that their hair is a bluish/green color. They stop playing Miss Mary Mack, and look up to wave at the two demigods.

Savannah stares at them while Sabrina makes faces at the two mermaid people. One of them smiles and sticks her tongue out and waves her hands. The other girl bunches her cheeks up and shoots Sabrina in the forehead with water.

"Aaah!" Sabrina falls backwards onto the pier. Savannah hurries up to help her friend; she grabs Sabrina's hand and hoists her up onto her feet.

"Evil mermaids!" Sabrina shouts.

"What?!" Elizabeth hurries over. "Evil mermaids? Where?" Elizabeth runs over, jostling her sling.

"We were sitting on the pier, when these two girls underwater shoot Sabrina in the face with water." Savannah explains.

"They aren't mermaids!" Savannah Maloch pops up from the lake.

Elizabeth screams. "Zombie!" She continues to scream in a high-pitched falsetto.

"Their called naiads. They're like, water fairies. They are the personification of the lake. Or a river/stream." Maloch waltzes over and jumps in front of her friends.

"Why were you underwater?" Little asks. "Why aren't you wet? How do you know they aren't mermaids?"

"I'M POSEIDEON'S DAUGHTER!" Savannah Maloch waggles her arms. "B***h! Get used to it. I'm like the Little Mermaid. But with feet."

"Not a zombie." Elizabeth breathes.

"Percy has been showing me all this cool stuff we can do as the children of the Sea God." Savannah concentrates, and gasps as if in pain; but there above the lake is a ball of water the size of a softball hovering as if waiting for instructions.

"Cool, man." Little mesmerizes.

"Ah! You did it again!" Elizabeth shouts, somehow not fazed by the floating water ball.

"Did what again?" Savannah L. whirls around cocking an eyebrow.

"You said 'man' again. You always say that! You _are_ a hippie!" Elizabeth pokes her in the arm.

"Am not!" Savannah protests. "Well…" She hesitates. "No. No, I'm not!"

"HEY!" Savannah Maloch calls out. "Were none of you paying attention when I just made that water fly in the air?" Her face is screwed up into a frown.

"Like a G6?" Sabrina breaks the mood.

Savannah L. laughs, while Elizabeth shakes her head.

"So… who's this 'Percy' cat?" Savannah Little watched as Elizabeth swirled her bare toe in the water of the lake. They had moved down the pier and had been talking for the past hour and a half because no one had given them a camp schedule.

"Why do you always say that?" Sabrina looked past Savannah to Elizabeth.

"Say what?" She shifted her shoulder with a wince.

"You always call everyone 'cat'. Like Savannah ends every other sentence with 'man'."

"I do not!" Savannah L. cries out.

"Yes you do." Maloch and Elizabeth said as one.

"Who's this Percy guy? Is he Poseidon's kid too?" Elizabeth avoids the question. Savannah wonders if she had had a deep feline related problem as a child. _Well._ Savannah thought. _I guess you can make a dinner conversation out of anything._

"Yeah. He's Poseidon's son. He's saved the world a couple of times. I also have a Cyclops half brother named Tyson." Savannah M. said casually. "He's been telling me about all the special things we can do."

"Like what?" Savannah L. asked Savannah M.

"We can breath under water. That's what I was doing in the lake earlier. Testing my pressure limits, seeing how long I can hold my breath. I can talk to horses and fish. Stuff like that."

"Cool!" Savannah L. replied to her doppelganger.

"Speaking of fish," Elizabeth stated, "When's lunch?" Savannah watched as Elizabeth laid back on the pier- stretched- and scratched her poke-able belly with her good hand.

"Lunch was like, three hours ago." Little checked her phone. "Yup. It's 5:26. Lunch was about 4 and a half hours ago."

"What?" Elizabeth shouted. "How have I survived this long?!" She pokes her stomach and it wiggles back into place. "I'm gonna get some grub, See y'all later!" Elizabeth rolls onto her stomach and stands up. Savannah is surprised. It is really hard to get up using only one hand. (_Never, ever,_ duct tape your arm to your body for a science experiment and fall down in an empty house.)

Savannah watches her walk away to the direction of the dining pavilion. Elizabeth pauses, then turns around and walks back. "Hey! Who wants to come with me? I mean, I could get eaten by some giant cockroach. And I only have one arm. So, unless you want me to die in the…" She looked back to the pavilion. "200 yards from here to there… I suggest the buddy system."

With that, Savannah Maloch, the daughter of Poseidon, stood up and held her arms out beside her body like wings, and fell back into the water.

Savannah Little lurched forward and kept her hand out stretched over the water where her friend had disappeared. "No! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She shouted.

"Well. I feel loved!" Elizabeth slouches off to find out when supper starts.

"I would go with her." Sabrina stared at the blue sky above. "But I'm to lazy."

"Ooooooooooo!" Savannah Maloch popped up on the other side of the pier.

"How does she do it?" She waggled her dry eyebrows. She pulls herself up onto the dock and pulls Savannah L. up.

"Uughhh." Savannah L. groaned. "Standing up." Sabrina stood up as well and followed Savannah who was following Savannah M.

Maloch led Savannah to the sword arena.

A bunch of kids with scars all over their hands and arms from some large weapons were chucking spears at dummies. Chiron was instructing a beginner's archery class. Percy Jackson was playing Get the Greek with a giant hellhound. When the dog brought the slimy dummy back to Percy, he chucked it a bit too near Savannah Little. It landed 10 feet away from her and the monster lumbered after it; it shot spittle everywhere, some even landed on Savannah's pants.

The hound was about to take the fake person into its mouth, when it stopped. Savannah had grabbed her whip off her wrist. The hound looked up as it elongated into a silver whip in her left hand. She squinted at it.

The hound made a noise in the back of it's huge throat.

"Savannah! No!" Percy rushed across the arena.

The hellhound leaped on Savannah and growled. It sniffed her hair, and stopped its menacing rumble. It licked her face.

_AROOOOF! _

"Isn't this place the coolest?" Maloch beams down at her from behind the giant dog. Percy is late coming to her rescue, but he drags the beast off of Savannah with much strength.

"Yeah." She dusts her pants off after Sabrina pulled her up. "Heaven on Earth."


	11. Percy

**I apologize a head of time for any OOC original Percy Jackson characters.**

PERCY

"Girls." Percy says to control them down. "This is my dog. Mrs. O' Leary, heel." The hellhound left Savannah Little and lumbered back over to her master. "She's really friendly. Just try not to kill her the next time you see her, alright?" Percy scratched behind the dog's giant ear, causing her to thump the ground with her rather large ear.

"You have a hellhound for a pet." Sabrina stated. "And her name is Mrs. O' Leary?"

Percy looked the girl over quickly. Sabrina was nearly as tall as he was, maybe taller; with curly/wavy red strawberry blond hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She had bright green eyes that gleamed when she flashed a smile.

"Yeah. Her old master put me in-charge of her when he died." Percy threw the dummy across the arena again.

"Don't worry Savannah." Savannah Maloch said. "She's really nice."

Percy looked at Savannah Little next. Like Sabrina, she still hadn't been claimed. (He'd have to talk to the gods about that.) She was petite- a little over 5 foot; with straw colored air flowing to her shoulders she obviously beautiful. Percy decided she was an athlete, her tennis shoes flecked with dried mud and bits of grass from some sort of field.

Lastly, Percy Jackson looked at his new half-sister. He had never had a sister before, let alone half-of-one. He was at first a little jealous when she was claimed- why couldn't his dad stay up on Olympus or down at the bottom of the Ocean? Why did Poseidon have to come on dry land and drool over everything that resembles a female? But he got over it soon- he finally knew what it was like to have a little sister; he had showed her all his favorite places at camp. He explained to her how they can breath underwater and talk to horses in their mind. Savannah loved the idea of having a cabin, she even got along great with Tyson!

But, the only resemblance he could fine was the eyes. Percy had sea green eyes and black hair. Savannah M. had frizzy/straight hair that was tawny colored that flowed to her waist. She was a bit lankier than Percy but, she had green eyes. A green that looked like the color of the sea.

"Hey, do you guys wanna head over to dinner now? We don't want to be late." Percy said.

"Fine by me." His new sister patted Mrs. O' Leary on the nose. She licked Savannah on the face. "Oh, thank you. Good girl."

_AROOOF! _

"No girl, you can't come. Stay!" Percy pointed over to the edge of the arena where she napped. She whimpered but trudged over to her little spot and flopped down with a grunt.

The girls followed Percy out of the sword arena and towards the dining pavilion. Halfway there, they heard the horn to signal the campers for dinner.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But I need to head over to Cabin 3, we file into the pavilion by cabin. I need to lead Tyson and Savannah here to eat."

"That's stupid." Sabrina said. "Why can't we all just go there together? Some of us haven't been claimed. What do we do? Where do we sit?"

Percy winced. He didn't know why they hadn't been claimed yet. These girls were 15-16… half-bloods were supposed to be claimed by no later than thirteen. Why hadn't they been claimed already? Were the gods going back on their promise already? _They couldn't._ Percy though. _I made them swear by the River Styx. _

As if in answer, the cloudless sky rumbled.

"Chiron said you guys can sit at the head table until you get claimed. Or… you can always eat with the Hermes cabin. But be careful around them." Percy said. "Hey! Wait up!" Savannah M. had already taken off when she saw Tyson bounding across camp toward the call of dinner. Percy dashed off after his sister, leaving Savannah L. and Sabrina in his dust.


	12. Leo II

LEO

Leo walked from the forge in a daze. He had been at camp for a little over a year now. He had met all kinds of _bellezas, _at camp but none were interested in him. Of course, he was interested in them, but Leo guessed they were just nervous around him.He summoned fire at will for Zeus' sake! Why wouldn't girls be fidgety around someone who can burn all their new Abercrombie clothes with a snap of his fingers?

But, not _every_ girl was a priss. Not _every_ girl checked her reflection when Leo showed them the new arrow-proof shield he just made. Not _every_ girl laughed at his jokes. Leo liked that in his women- humor. He used humor to avert the serious stuff in his life.

Serious like his mom dying in a fire he had caused by accident. A fire. Fire. Fire… was red. Red. Rrreeeedddd. Red… hair. Hair can be red. Red like the sun setting. Red like ripening peaches. Red like Autumn leaves.

Leo sighed and led his cabin to dinner. He plunked down at the Hephaestus table.

"Hey Leo!"

"Leo!"

"What's up El councilor? Like that? Made it up just now."

"What be crack-a-lackin'?"

"Leo! My main man!"

Leo answered with a grunt. He didn't feel like talking. He felt like tinkering. He brought his hands to his coat pocket and felt each one till he found what he needed. He brought out some pipe cleaners, a handful of washers, nuts and bolts, chunks of Legos.

Leo set his things next to his plate. Chiron raised his goblet and called the hall to attention, he said something- Leo didn't know, he guessed it was a blessing. Leo took his plate and stumbled getting up from the stone bench. He watched his fork scrape some taquitos in to the sacrificial brazier. Was he scraping his food in? Or was someone else? He didn't know.

Honestly, Leo could care less.

_Hephaestus._ Leo prayed. _Help me with this one. Please? Aphrodite? Anyone?_

Leo numbly walked back to his seat and sat down. He picked at his food. He set his fork aside. Unlike usual, the taquios weren't working their magic. The Legos called to Leo. So, Leo picked them up, reached into his tool belt and brought out a non-electric handheld drill.

It was a DeWalt.

Leo tightened his grip around it, and took a deep breath. He felt a lot better instantly.

Leo went to work with his drill, he made small holes in the colored plastic of the Legos, and blew shavings away. He fiddled with the bolts, and screwed in the nuts. He shaped the pipe cleaners and twisted them about his creation. He scowled when a Lego loosed itself. Leo fit it back into place.

"Leo, what'cha got there?" Jake peered over the table.

Leo sneered and growled a bit. "Not now Jake. I'm busy." He forced out. He wasn't in to talking when he got to tinkering.

When he was nearly done, he needed to make sure the body of it would hold. He needed to make sure the wings would stay fit when they flapped. Leo even thought the joints were a bit loose. He needed to weld them together, so the blocks would stick.

He couldn't miss dinner to hop over to the forge and grab a blowtorch. But he needed, fire. Leo turned around on the bench so he was facing away form his siblings- and he lit up his pointer finger.

At first, it felt like someone was taking out a splinter in his finger with a thumbtack. But, he had grown used to it. The feeling lasted a little longer, even when he had a little birthday candle on his finger.

Leo leaned forward and carefully traced the lines where the blocks interconnected. The plastic melted right away to the touch of his fire.

Someone gasped when they saw Leo using fire at the table. Or in the open, no one else at camp could conjure fire at will.

Leo didn't gear though, he was lost in his work, he couldn't make a bump. If he did, the Legos would melt quickly- eating away his hard work. No, Leo didn't make a mistake using his fire, he couldn't. Something always went wrong when he lost control of the flame.

Leo extinguished his hand and reached into his tool belt. He brought out a small can of WD-40. He greased the hinges that connected the wings to the body. He slicked the gear that stuck out of the back.

Ta da!

Leo wound up the gear that sat on the back of the little automaton. He let it go and it flapped its wings and flew around in a circle in the air. The little swan hovered then dived to the ground- Leo gasped. But the bird pulled up at the last second and skimmed through the grass. It landed on the soft earth and waddled around kid's legs. It pecked at their feet and nipped their ankles.

Leo followed his new creation with joy in his eyes. He watched it spread its little blocky wings and somehow it caught a breeze. It grafted up into the atmosphere. It flew about 6 feet off the ground, it soared over the tables in the dining pavilion and bonked into a couple heads as it flew to the head table like a kamikaze swan.

Leo leapt up. The gear on the bird was slowing down. "No!" Kids' heads shot up to watch him run after the little plastic swan. They watched as it flew over the head table, and lost all its momentum and fell into the soup of Sabrina Mather.

Leo slowed to a halt as he watched the tall girl flinch as soup was flung onto her face and clothes. Sabrina reached into her meal and brought out the bird. She shook the liquids off of it. Leo flinched with each shake; as if it was hurting him to see the lifeless swan flung around.

"Did you make this?" Sabrina handed Leo the soup-covered swan. He stared at it.

The beak was dented and one of the blocks making up the tail had come loose. He hadn't welded that one. Leo curled his hand around the bird, and it made a squelching noise when his fingers squeezed against the soup.

"Welcome to Camp, Sabrina." Leo plunked the swan back on the head table and stormed back to his cabin. He needed his tricked out bed.


	13. Seamus

SEAMUS

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _ Seamus jogged back to his cabin. He slammed the door of cabin twelve and hurried across the room. His cabin was empty like always, ten bunks were strewn around the room- twenty beds in all, five bunks on one side, five on the other. Girls and boys sides.- All were empty. Only one was used.

Seamus stomped to his nightstand and roughly opened the drawer. He shoved books aside and threw out old arrowheads. He reached into the back of the drawer and didn't feel it. He got ticked. Seamus wrapped his hands around the handles and tugged the top drawer out of his nightstand. It ripped out of the wood and flew across the room landing on the floor with a loud crash.

He crouched on the floor and found the box. Seamus ran his hands over the course felt covering the container. He felt his pockets and couldn't find the key for the lock. He cursed.

The Irish demigod turned his head toward the nightstand and saw a gleam of silver. He rushed to it and snapped the key up into his hand to unlock his treasure. Seamus inserted the key into the lock and turned. He heard the tumblers click. His fingers lifted the lid up. A deep breath made his chest rise and fall; Seamus allowed a small smile to spread across his face.

He lifted up the glass bottle and uncorked the flask. His head tilted back as he poured the spirits into his mouth. He felt its fire splash against the back of his throat and race down his gullet. Seamus took the neck of the bottle away from his mouth. He smacked his lips and rubbed a hand across his chin, catching small drops of whiskey on his course fingers.

He sucked the tips of his fingers to get the firewater into his system. The alcohol sharpened his memory. He watched that night's supper unfold once again before his eyes.

* * *

Seamus watched as Elizabeth struggled with her knife. She only had one good arm and was trying to cut a steak with one free hand. The back and forth of her right shoulder was obviously rubbing her left shoulder- the one that had been shredded by a hellhound.

After a solid minute, without making a dent in the meat, Seamus stood up and walked to the other side of the table. (He was allowed to sit at either the head table or Dionysus' table.) He sat down next to the young girl and leaned over to her.

"Allow me." Seamus wrapped his arm around the injured girl and took up her steak knife on the other side of her body. Then he took up her fork. He cut the meat with a few slices and once he was done, moved all the chopped up pieces to one side of her plate.

Seamus then took his plate and his goblet and moved to the Dionysus table at the other end of the pavilion. He ate his food. He drank his wine. (He had fixed with the magic in the goblets.) He watched Leo tinker with colorful objects. He watched Sabrina get washed in soup.

He watched Elizabeth walk with her friends to the bathrooms.

They passed his empty table. "We'll clean you up don't you worry, buddy-o-pal-o-mine!" Elizabeth had said to Sabrina.

Seamus silently followed them to the bathroom; he stood fifty feet from the women's room.

"I'm bein' like ta satyrs!" He had murmured to himself. That is when he had rushed back to his ominous cabin, cursing himself for saying anything to her.

His eyes burned. He drank once more from his bottle. There was only one drop left from this supply. He need some false courage. It burned like a well-kept campfire. Campfire. There was always a campfire after supper. His breath quickened.

Seamus threw the empty bottle behind his back against the far wall. It shattered into a hundred glistening pieces and fell into the trash bin that was there to catch the falling glass. He rushed into his closet and clicked the light chain suspended from the ceiling. The bright bare bulb burned his eyes.

His hand grabbed his canteen and forced it into his jacket pocket. It was a loose fit- the material had been stretched over time. Seamus sprinted out the door, closing it shut behind him. He smiled when his face met fresh air. He breathed it in.

He strode toward the large purple fire glistening in the amphitheater. Figures raced toward it from around the camp. He passed a group of giggling Aphrodite girls.

Wait. What was he doing? He couldn't just show up to the campfire. But… couldn't he? Nothing odd had happened. He just cut a steak for an injured girl.

But… what if that was somehow some… psychological meaning hid underneath the nice gesture. Seamus gasped. His heart beat rapidly. He took out his canteen. The rye calmed him. It usually does.

Seamus put his hands in his jeans pockets. He exhaled. He bounced on the balls of his feet. He forged ahead and walked into the amphitheater and took a seat right behind Colin. Colin was upset.

"…don't get the whole f***ing deal!" He was telling one of those Savannah girls. "Out of all the gods, with all the kids, why do I have to share a cabin with my enemy?"

"He's not really your enemy. You just met the guy!" Elizabeth plunks down in between Savannah and Sabrina. (Sabrina was on the other side of Savannah L.) She hadn't noticed Seamus. "Give him a chance."

"No. Colin's right. Ethan could kill him in his sleep." Sabrina replied helpfully.

"What? Whose side are you on?" Colin cried.

"The Dark side." Sabrina stared at him menacingly causing Savannah and Elizabeth to laugh.

"No! This is no time for gods d*** Star Wars jokes! What if he does want to kill me in my sleep? Stab me when I least expect it?"

"Set up booby traps around your bunk. Something to wake you up. Or a trap to slow him down, he only has one good eye." Elizabeth pointed out.

"You only have one good arm." Savannah L. countered.

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out. "Mmmmmm."

Seamus chuckled and drank from his flask.

"Well… that… is- a- uh…um. Nice comeback!" Elizabeth said after a few seconds. "Yeah what do you think about them apples? Huh?"

"Where did that saying come from anyway?" Sabrina said allowed.

"The point is… what happens when I come to breakfast tomorrow with a dagger sticking from my f***ing shoulder?!" Colin hissed.

"Bite the bullet when we pull it out?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Like h*** I'm letting _you_ anywhere near me when I'm _injured_!"

"''ey!" Seamus leaned forward. "Dat's no way ta talk to a lady, Colin."

Colin laughed. "You have a lot to learn about me Seamus, if you think that's as bad as my profanity gets." The looks on the girls' faces verified.

"It's not a gentlemen's place to cuss in front of women." Seamus preached.

"Well. I'm not a gentlemen."

Seamus nodded his head and sunk back into the shadows, looking at the backs of the group of friends.

Seamus walked back to his cabin after the campfire. He wasn't stumbling- he could hold his liquor very well. But he bumped into someone on his way to bed. He steadied the person.

"Sorry. Wasn't watchin' where I was a-goin'." He drew out.

"No, no. My fault." A girl's voice said back. "I'm sorry, I'm still finding my way around."

"No. I ran into you. Your alrigh'." Seamus blinked hard.

"Well, ok then. If you confess." Elizabeth smiled broadly. "Would you mind showing me back to the Big House so I don't trip and fall on my face?"

Seamus rubbed his eye. "Sure. Sure. My pleasure." He held his arm out and she clung to it with her one good arm. "Word of advice," he breathed, "don't wonder around camp at night time. It'll scare anyone if you don' know what'll you'll meet."

Elizabeth laughed. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." They walked in the direction of the Big House in awkward silence- at least to Seamus.

Elizabeth stopped walking and took her hand away from Seamus's arm. She covered her mouth and yawned. "Pardon me." She gripped his forearm again and he led her once again to the Big House.

"Dat's okay." He smiled.

They reached the porch, and he belched. He put a fist to his chest. "I-I'm terribly sorry. I hope you'll forgive me." His neck was red.

"I do forgive. Thank you for being so polite." Elizabeth smiled down at him as she ascended the stairs to the porch. But… she squinted down at him. "I don't mean to be rude, but… have you been drinking?"

"What?" Seamus said.

"Your eyes are all bloodshot. And you smell like moonshine."

"Moonshine? Where would I get moonshine in New York?"

"Uh… I've said too much. I know nothing of the still underneath the Hephaestus cabin!" And with that, Elizabeth fled into the Big House, leaving a very confused Seamus staring at the closed door.


	14. Savannah Maloch II

SAVANNAH MALOCH 

"Stay away from the creek?" Savannah M. repeated. She was trudging in full battle armor after a heavy dinner to the woods with the Red Team. She was talking to a nice girl named Clarisse. She was from the Ares cabin.

For capture the flag tonight the campers had decided that the teams should be god vs. goddess. So the Red Team consisted of the: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Ares and Apollo cabins. (Hypnos' cabin was not participating- like usual.)

The Blue Team was all the other cabins: Athena, Aphrodite, Hecate, Nemesis, Tyche, Hebe, Demeter, Iris, and the Nike cabin. This team was a lot smaller in numbers but they had some good fighters; The entire Athena cabin was gonna play. Demeter- there were only eight of them (and not the most aggressive people), but they were great with nature. And the Nike cabin? They had contributed 3 campers total to camp, but hey. Their mother was the goddess of victory. They only lost at guessing games.

"But, shouldn't I hang out near the creek to like… blast people in the face with water bombs?" Savannah brushed her long hair behind her ear.

"No, no, no!" Clarisse barked. "That's freshwater. Your dad is in charge of the _sea_. Remember? You can't just control a naiad's river without signing some sort of hydro- waver. Or something like that… I'm not Poseidon's kid. Just… don't go near the creek and you'll be fine." With that, Clarisse left Savannah behind to go lead their team to their side of the woods.

"Thanks for the tip… teammate." Savannah hung her head and slumped to the woods to go kick some red team butt.

"Heroes!" Chiron called out from somewhere deep in the woods. "You all know the rules! The creek is the boundary line, you must cross it while _holding_ the flag on your respective side to win the game! You may not go near Zeus's Fist unless to keep guard!" At this there was a heavy silence in the woods. Not even the crickets chirped. After the pause Chiron started up again. "Remember, the flag must be in one whole when you take it! There will be no tearing of the banners and handing the pieces out like last time! Stoll's, this means you! It goes to anyone else as well!" A horn sounded. "Begin!"

The sounds of swords crashing and cheering and tree limbs snapping filled the air. Savannah crouched lower under her bush and tightened her grip on the piece of string she was holding. She shimmied her torso under the shrubbery and pulled the rope taught.

She looked across the forest and saw it tied to a tree 10 yards away. According to Jake, when she pulled it at the right moment the rope would spring upwards tripping the crowd of Blues that was supposed to be sprinting in that direction for the flag. So far- nothing.

She had been laying in the dirt for almost ten minutes when she heard her first victim running through the woods. They were leaping like a deer by the sound of it. Savannah Maloch grinned with glee as she got ready to pull her rope.

The person was going to leap over the rope by the way they were running if Savannah didn't pull her string soon.

Left… right. 20 feet to go.

Left… right. Right… left. 12 feet to go.

Left… right. 6 feet. She had to pull her rope now or it wouldn't do her team good.

Left…._ Fffft!_ Savannah pulled the string tight, yanking it for all she was worth. The boy yelled and tumbled to the ground with an obvious sprained ankle. She punched a fist into the air. _Yes!_ She ran over to her prey and frowned when she saw who it was.

"Will Solace? Aren't you on the Red team?" She put a hand out to help him up but he scowled and stood up unsteadily himself.

"Obviously!" He swiped down and picked up his helmet with the red horsehair plume. He took a tentative jump towards the creek and tumbled to the ground. He cursed and stood up wobbly. "And now I can't fight!" Will hopped on one foot over to Savannah Maloch and looked down his nose at her.

"And why aren't you in the creek? You're Poseidon's kid, for Zeus's sake! We could use you over there about now." He slung an arm around a tree to grab onto it while he picked up the discarded bow he had flung when he tripped.

"Well. Clarisse said I can't take over a naiad's river without-" she mumbled but was cut off.

"_Clarisse_?!" Will hissed. "You listened to Clarisse? She's just trying to make sure she's the hero of capture the flag! C'mon!" Savannah moved over to Will to support him and they walked/hopped to the creek.

"I'm new here!" Savannah snapped. "I'm sorry if I don't know who to trust and who not t' trust! Clarisse said I can't control fresh water and that I can't breath underwater if it's freshwater!" She whispered.

"Ohhhhh ho, ho, ho!" Will sang out. "She is playing you like a violin. Here's a tip: don't listen to anyone in the Ares and Nike cabins. Most people in the Aphrodite cabin are snobs and Ethan in Nemesis is a jerk." Savannah could smell the creek from there. She couldn't see it- but she could smell it. "Lou Ellen's nice unless you get in her way and most Hermes kids can't be trusted."

"Here's a tip for you." A giant form emerged from shadows in the trees. He was about eight feet tall with greasy brown hair and pockmarks on his face. He had bulging bi-ceps and calf muscles. The giant had pointy yellow teeth and was only wearing a Speedo. A really old, hole-filled Speedo.

Before Savannah could gag from the hideous picture, she saw a large tattoo on the monster's left thigh of a rattlesnake poised to strike; it was raised up and had its rattler in the air. But the worst part? The worst part was where the snake looked ready to strike…

"Never walk into a pack of cannibal giants without more than one person to help you scream." He smiled showing off his pointy teeth, and his friend's laughter filled the air as more half-naked cannibals slunk out of the woods.

"Do you see what happens when you listen to Clarisse La Rue and Jake Mason?" Will said as he faced the sky once again, They were on a rotisserie. A freaking rotisserie! Tied like pigs to a big turning stick over a crackling bon fire.

"Do you see what happens when you try to jump over a girl holding a piece of trip-string?" Savannah countered lamely.

"That was the stupidest trap ever."

"It worked on you!" Savannah pointed out. "And string is amazing."

Will stayed silent for a while. "I'm sorry I ruined your stupid string trap and got us stuck into this."

"I'm sorry too. You broke my rope." Savannah's face was swept with heat once again as Tiny Steve the cannibal rolled the stick over again to get the demigods crunchy.

"Stop talking!" Snapped Joe Bob. According to his extreme boasting, Joe Bob had once bested Percy Jackson and his Cyclops, Tyson. But he was defeated by surprise. "Your conversations bore me. If you are going to talk, entertain my friends here! We came all this way to eat tasty heroes, don't let us be sad we captured you!"

Will's wrists were tied to the pole near Savannah's feet, and her wrists tied across from his feet. But even though she couldn't see him, she felt Will flip up his middle finger at the giants.

They laughed. "I'mma eat you first, punk!" Tiny Steve bared his teeth at the two kids tied to the pole. "Getch'a nice and juicy first…" He threw more wood on the fire beneath them causing it to roar closer to their bodies. "Then I'll ply yo' little chicken wings outta yo' sockets."

Savannah M. shrieked as a spark caught on her pants leg. She tried in vain to shake her leg to extinguish the spark but couldn't move because of the ropes tying her down to the rotating wood. Thankfully it was only a spark, and it didn't catch her clothes on fire. _That would be embarrassing. _She got a bad image of all her clothes melting away while she's tied to a guy in front of a camp of male cannibals.

"Then… what do you want to talk about?" Savannah brought up to the cannibals. "What's your favorite color? Do you like winter or spring better?"

"I like it when my meals aren't chatty." Joe Bob grinned evilly.

"Well you said we were boring you." Will shouted out. "Make up your mind. Do you want us to shut up or do you want us to keep running our yaps until you eat us?"

"Why don't we talk about what were being cooked with?" Savannah announced. She enjoyed a good cookout.

"What?" Will shouted.

"Oh, your going to be slow roasted first, then you will be battered with our handmade flour. After we fry you we will rip your meat off your bones and ration it amongst our people." Carlton said. Carlton was the cannibal cook. He loved his job very much and did his best to make all the demigods nice and with a satisfying taste.

"Are you having any sides with us?"

"Shut up!" Will demanded from the other end of the rotisserie.

"Sides?" Tiny Steve asked.

"Yeah sides." Savannah explained. "You know, other things you eat along with the entrée; like fruit, or lima beans, or potatoes-"

"Potatoes!" The cannibals exclaimed as one. That was a bit odd to Savannah. "We cannot eat potatoes! Potatoes have starch in them. They are made up of the stuff." Carlton shivered. "Starch is bad for Laistrygonian giants. So un healthy."

He started to go into a detailed explanation of why cannibals are not allowed to have starch (Savannah was sent back to health class with this speech. She shivered.), when Joe Bob raised his hand.

"Stop." Everyone looked at him. "You are stalling your death!" He pointed at Savannah Maloch.

"Stalling?" She questioned. "What does stalling mean? Am I doing that right now? Or are you the one who is stalling? Is that a naughty term?"

"Stalling is-"

But the cannibal was cut off by a cry of "Savannah? Will? Whheeerrrreeee aaarrrreeee yyyouuuuuu?" It rang through the woods.

"Over he-" Will shouted out but was cut off when Tiny Steve placed a large dirty hand over the archer's mouth.

"Silence them! Quickly!" He hissed.


	15. Sabrina III

** SABRINA**

"Over he-"

Sabrina stopped and put her hand out. "Did you hear that?" She asked Savannah Little. They had been trekking through the woods for almost 30 minutes trying to find their missing friend. She had disappeared along with another camper from the Apollo cabin- Will Solace.

"Yeah, I did. We must be close to finding them." Savannah replied.

After Jason Grace had carried the Blue team flag across the creek into Red territory, everyone had gathered around Chiron so he could call roll. Apparently, he didn't know how close those giants were to the inside of the camp. When he got to Savannah Maloch's name and had no reply, he had carried on with the names until there was no answer for Will Solace's name as well. They were the only two missing.

Sabrina sighed. She was hungry, and right now she could smell someone cooking a really good dinner. Her stomach growled. "Shh!" She told her tummy. "I will feed you later." Her tummy growled again. "No. Bad hungry tummy." It stopped rumbling.

She looked at Savannah with a 'who's magical now?' face. "I named him Stefano."

"Who?"

"My stomach that's who."

"You're stupid." Savannah smiled. "But I do smell barbecue. Who would be cooking at this time of night?"

Sabrina stopped. "Probably some hungry cannibals." And with that, the two of them raced towards the delicious smell of their cooking friend.

* * *

"Wow. They smell really good." Sabrina stared at the rotating lumps of Will Solace and Savannah Maloch. This was received by a sharp hit on the arm by Little. "Well they do. Got some spices up in here, up in-"

"Shut up. Look." Savannah hissed. Sabrina peered at the large fire in the center of the cannibal camp. The giants were now untying Savannah M. and Will and dumping a white substance on their bodies. "I think they're talking."

"… Can't eat them with these rough clothes on keeping away their taste!" A large giant with a Chef Boyardee hat on was saying. "If we want the whole half-blood taste they need to be undressed."

"No we don't!" Savannah M. and Will shouted together.

"We will taste great with our clothes _on_. I promise! And besides, this flour will take away that bad textile taste." Savannah tried to tell them.

"No, no. We will eat you nude. Thank you for the suggestion though." A giant in a Speedo said as he picked Will up by a dangling rope.

"We should probably do something right now." Sabrina ventured. She knew this was a horrible situation, but she had to keep herself from giggling.

Savannah took her bracelet off and Sabrina watched as it turned into a silver whip. Sabrina guessed right now was the whole 'time to save the day' part. So she slung her bow off her back and took an arrow out of her quiver. She raised the bow to her face and loaded the arrow in. She took aim at a rather small cannibal at the foot of the rotisserie. Her arrow flew.

She was aiming at his chest, she really was. But Sabrina hadn't had a lot of practice. So she watched as it flew off course and into the Speedo of the giant holding Will Solace. He yowled in pain and dropped Will; the giant held his groin with one hand and plucked the arrow out of his slowly disintegrating body.

_Ten points to Gryffindor!_ She thought happily as she leaped from behind the tree she and Savannah Little were hiding behind. They charged the giants.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sabrina counted about seven cannibal giants. But she didn't care. She felt like hitting another fu****g giant in the ba**s with an arrow again. Sabrina charged a giant who had his back turned away from her. Sabrina would learn later that he had been making a drawing for his mother for her birthday. She would be turning 2,036. Oh well. They might see each other another day.

She forgot about her bow and just whipped out an arrow from her quiver and leaped onto the back of the cannibal. He wasn't very tall, only about a foot and a half taller than her- near 7ft, 71/2 . She plunged the head of the arrow into his back in between his shoulder blades. He yelped and dropped his green crayon. Sabrina tumbled off of the monster's back and landed on the hard ground with a thud.

When Sabrina got up and dusted herself off, she walked over and grabbed up the arrow that had killed the young Laistrygonian. The tip of the head had snapped off when she had plunged it into the beast's back.

"Hey!" Sabrina snapped her head in the direction of Savannah Maloch's outburst. Chef Boyardee had swooped down and plucked Poseidon's daughter up and was carrying her under his arm like a book. He was running into the woods farther away from Sabrina and Savannah L.

"Let me down!" Savannah M. began pounding the Laistrygonian chef with her hands still tied. Sabrina raced after her and when she got close enough to see Savannah Maloch, she watched as Savannah bit the monster in the ribcage.

He screamed and dropped her onto the ground. Savannah M. tried to spit out the taste of him, but he soon picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Sabrina picked up her pace. _Ugh. Running._

Sabrina got within about twelve yards behind Maloch and her captor. Her breathing got heavier, but she just ran harder. She didn't feel like watching her friend being eaten. She was almost there. Almost. But Savannah Little got there first.

The short girl jumped from a tree like a screaming monkey. Savannah L. tackled the Laistrygonian around the legs and took him to the dirt. Savannah M. was freed and began to move like an inchworm away from the monster. Sabrina raced to her and broke her bindings. The two friends then stood up and watched as Savannah Little killed the cannibal giant.

She had somehow found a knife- probably took it from someone in capture the flag- and wedged the blade of the knife in one of the toes on the Laistrygonian's right foot. He howled in pain and thrashed about on the ground begging for mercy. But none came; he had to realize that as he withered into glittering dust.

She walked back over to Sabrina and the newly freed Savannah Maloch. Sabrina felt a little skittish around her now- watching her take down that cannibal with such ferocity. But she got over it. Who new her friend was such a bada**?

"Hey bada**! Where'd you learn to take down giant motherfu****s like that?"

"Don't mess with my doppelganger." She warned.

So at that touching memory, Sabrina wandered off into the woods with the Savannahs to find Will Solace and make sure he was all right. She thought she might go eat a burger or something later to silence Stefano.


	16. Colin II

**I would like to apologize to Isengard Publishing Company afore hand. I don't really know where this chapter came from. Just know- when I have writer's block, anything could happen at Camp Half-Blood. **

COLIN

Colin sighed inwardly. Savannah Maloch was safe. So were Savannah Little and Sabrina. He watched them emerge from the woods with Will Solace from Apollo's cabin and Savannah M. Will was limping and was being supported by two of the girls.

Colin smiled a little when he realized his friends were safe. The he frowned. He placed a hand to his heart… there was a feeling there. It felt like… _joy_. Colin didn't believe it. Joy! He was experiencing joy right then and there. How about that?

_I guess now's a time as good as any to have some emotion._ He thought. But he soon wished he forgot how to feel. Savannah Little walked over and called Sabrina and Elizabeth and the other Savannah over.

"Oh my gods! Guys look!" She pointed at Colin's face. "Look at this. He's smiling!" Colin did his best to hide the smile that spread to his face, but he couldn't mask all of it. "More emotion! Look at this. Amazing."

"Why don't you go get eaten or something? Stop bothering me." He griped to his friends. He began to walk away to his new home when Elizabeth shouted to him.

"Anger is still an emotion ya' know!" She called.

"Go sc**w yourself!" He called back.

"I'll do my best! Back at'cha buddy!" She held a thumbs up.

Colin shook his head and he pushed the creaky door open to the Nemesis cabin. And there placing a large snake under his pillow was his favorite half-brother Ethan. Ethan raised his head and looked at him with his one good eye.

"How's it goin'?" Ethan said as he wrestled with the large constrictor.

"Pretty good. How 'bout yourself?" Colin plopped down on an empty bunk and fiddled with a knife from his belt. No answer. An awkward silence fell for about ten minutes. Not many people know how long a minute really is, so it actually felt more like half an hour.

"I didn't mean to disrespect your mom the other day." Colin said finally.

Ethan soon realized the snake was not going to cooperate with him, so he stabbed it at the back of the head with a knife. "Yeah, well. She's your mom now too."

_ That sounded sort of friendly. _But Colin wasn't really good at discerning whether or not someone was being friendly or not. Sure, he knew if someone was being friendly if they ran up to you and told you they saw the person who had put that gorilla mask in your locker. But then again, he wasn't the type of person to bake cupcakes for his friends for no reason or without some sort of warhead aimed at his house.

"Does this mean you won't kill me in my sleep?" Colin asked once Ethan came out of the bathroom washing the snake blood off of his hands. Ethan squinted at him and seemed to be pondering his question. But instead of saying something, the uni-clops walked to his respective bed, turned the light out and said,

"We'll see in the morning."

"So why did you bring me to the beach again?" Franceia asked Colin.

Colin looked over mesmerized by the sight that greeted him. Franceia was very tall- taller than him, but not by much. He didn't mind though, because she was nice and slim. Her skin was a deep golden color and lightly crunchy. Her arms and legs stuck right out of her fried potato body. Her hair was the color of raw potato skin, long and flowing. Her face was beautiful- with big brown eyes and lips the hue of tomatoes. She had little dark dimples all over her face like freckles but they weren't freckles. They were eyes- potato eyes.

Colin was in love with a French fry. A beautiful, perfectly cooked French fry. He gazed at his wife with much admiration. She was the most perfect girl for him.

"The salty water reminded me of you." He sighed.

Franceia blushed and giggled, pulling him into a greasy hug. He drank in her the smell of her perfume- _Cuit juste à droite_. He sighed once more.

"You're just saying that." The French food replied shyly.

"No, I'm not." Colin said as he seductively ran a finger across his wife's side and licked the fattening flavor off his fingertip. _Mmmm._ He thought. _So French._

She laid her yellow head on his shoulder. "You ever think our life together is just a dream? A crazy, mixed up, beautiful dream?"

"I hope not. I don't ever want to wake up from this." Colin closed his eyes and propped himself up on his hands to support the light weight of his fried wife.

_Too bad, Colin!_ An invisible voice shouted from the heavens. _You must wake up from this. You have to much._ The voice was menacing and cruel- but it seemed to be laughing at him. It had a hint of humor in it's cold female tone.

Colin jumped up when a giant metal thing crashed down next to him. Franceia screamed, and he rushed to pull her up from the ground. The large silverware continued to chase Mr. and Mrs. Battis all the way off the beach. Franecia was screaming the entire the time as Colin did his best to keep them away from the giant fork stabbing at them from the sky.

They reached their 1970's style station wagon. He tugged at the handle with all his might, trying to open the car door to keep his wife from harm. But he couldn't open the car door, it was jammed and refused to give into his yanking.

"Open da** it!" He shouted.

"COLIN!" Franceia screamed. Colin whirled around and saw his wife get speared by the silver tines of the giant fork cascading from the blue sky above. "Help me!" She managed out, before her body slumped down dead as she was lifted into the heavens.

"No!" Colin dropped to his knees. His life with Franceia flashed before his eyes; their meeting in a Chinese café down in Ecuador. His proposing on their tenth date in front of the replica Eiffel Tower in Vegas. Their third child being born- a little girl named McFlurry.

He wept. "Why? Why did you do this to me?" He shouted to the skies.

_You had to much_. The cruel female voice replied. _I must balance out how much good you can have in your life, Colin. But I am not in charge of good fortune, I am just in charge of balance. The balance between good luck and bad fortune. You needed to be balanced out Colin. Remember- I will come after the ones you love or after you, yourself if you have to much. But I will also give if you have to little._

Colin sat bolt upright in bed, hitting his head on the underside of the top bunk above him. "Sh**." He rubbed his forehead. Ethan laughed- apparently he was all ready awake.

"What are you laughing at Nakamura?" Colin rubbed his face.

"The way you talk in your sleep, that's what." Ethan laughed harder. "_Franceia!"_ He called out in falsetto. "_Franceia come back!_ Is that your girlfriend?"

"No." Colin ended it at that. "But, do demigods have weird dreams a lot?"

"Yeah. They can be normal dreams, or they could mean something and you need to pay attention to them." Ethan snapped the blanket he was folding and set it carefully on his bedspread.

"What do you mean they mean something?" Colin stretched and scratched leg.

"I mean they mean something dips***!" Ethan snapped. "Dreams can tell you about the future, things from the past, or help you understand things about your present problems."

Colin averted his eyes as Ethan changed his sleeping shorts to jeans and put on a fresh orange camp shirt. "What?" Ethan said. "Am I ugly?" He croaked sarcastically, "Do I not satisfy your taste? Would you rather have Franceia than me?"

"Yes. I would." Colin changed quickly and rushed after Ethan to go to breakfast. They didn't say anything on the way to the pavilion, and the only words they exchanged was the blessing Chiron had everyone say to the gods. But he didn't think Ethan was as hostile towards him at that moment. Maybe they could be friends after all.

Or mutual enemies. As long as no one killed Colin in his sleep he was fine.

"No, try it like this." Annabeth said sadly. She held the bow up and tried to show Colin where to place his fingers. He could pull the string back just fine, it was the aiming and loading part he couldn't master.

So he tried again closed one eye, and squinted with the other to try and align his arrow up with the large red bull's-eye on the target 50 feet away.

Annabeth snorted at the look on his face. "You look like your br- Ethan." She stopped herself when she saw Colin scowl. "He's not too bad when you get to know him." She said hurriedly.

Colin resumed his stance and squinted at the target from the short distance. He flexed his fingers and pulled the string back as far as he could. He let his arrow fly. It actually landed in the target this time! Right on the white strip on the side of the target- the furthest point from the bull's-eye.

"At least you hit it." Sabrina said from behind him alongside Elizabeth. He jumped, clearly startled. She laughed. "You did hit it, but you need to relax more." She raised her bow and shot an arrow only with seconds of focusing on her target.

Her arrow landed only about five inches from the bull's-eye. She smiled broadly at Colin. "See? Ya gotta relaxxxx." She hissed rhythmically while bending her knees a couple times.

"I'm relaxed!" He snapped.

"I don't think so." Elizabeth chirped. She poked his shoulder. "Ouch. Very tense. You need be calm. Collected. Be normal, you're in control."

"What would you know about archery?" Colin seethed. He hated it when people criticized him. He was doing fine on his own. He had hit the target hadn't he?

"Oh. I don't know a lot about archery. But I do know about shooting targets." She replied. Colin stepped back as Elizabeth took out her bronze pocket knife and flipped out the belt clip to turn it into a rifle.

"Watch and learn." She hefted the scope to her eye, and scowled. "How far away are we right now from that target?" She pointed to the target with Colin's arrow sticking out of the side.

"About 50 feet." Colin said before Annabeth could. "Don't get to cocky, its hard to hit it."

"Is there a target farther away?" Elizabeth asked Annabeth.

The blond nodded and went to move the current target away to reveal a target about 100 feet away.

"No way you can hit that." Colin said.

"Colin," Elizabeth said as she spread her feet and raised the gun scope to her eye. "I'm sorry, but you can't hit the broad side of a barn."

"And you can?" he retorted angrily. He _could_ hit the broad side of a barn. He just didn't have much practice throwing things at random farm buildings.

His got his answer when seven shots rang throughout the camp. One after the other; it seemed to Colin that she didn't even have time to aim that redneck contraption.

"Go check." Elizabeth said. When Colin didn't do anything, she repeated, "Go check."

Colin gave a dramatic fu**ing sigh. He slumped after the target letting his inner sloth take control. He didn't feel like moving. He felt like reading something odd on his computer. So when he got to the target that was _100 feet away _and saw that Elizabeth had shot a smiley face into the bull's-eye, he fell on the soft grass spread eagle.

"Get up Colin!" Annabeth yelled desperately. "People are shooting at those targets! You could get hit!"

"I. Don't. Fu**ing. Care." He drew out slowly. He just sat down. Why would he get up?

"You should care!" A shot rang out, and Colin rolled away as the bullet hit the target, making a nose on the smiley face.

"Holy sh**!" He got to his feet and stomped over to Sabrina and Elizabeth. He stopped in front of his be-freckled friend. "You could've killed me! Are you out of your gods d*** mind?!"

"Sometimes." She replied. She stretched and scratched her tummy. "When's lunch?"

"You son of a bi***!" He glared at her.

"But…" Elizabeth said uncertainly. "I'm a girl."

Colin stared at her like an idiot.

"Why don't you go ask Leo down at the forge if he can find you a sword? I don't think archery is your thing." Annabeth said at last.

"Good idea!" Sabrina replied happily, taking Colin's elbow and pulling him along to the forge.

"Oooo." Colin said to Sabrina as he was forcefully yanked towards the forge. "Are we going to go meet up with your boy-toy?"

"No." She replied while trying to convince Colin to frolic towards the forge. "He's a Mexican man-toy who smells like hot sauce and gasoline."

"So.. he's still a toy?"

Sabrina stopped and put on a look of sarcastic offense. "Umm. That's for you to not know and for me to find out."

"That," Elizabeth said breathlessly popping up behind them. "Is disgusting. Why can't you just say 'he's my man-toy get your own'? It's more PG."

"I wonder who your parent is." Colin wondered if there was a god/goddess of stupidity and naivety.

"Probably the one of complete amazingness!"

"Yeah." Colin said with much hesitation. "I'm sure."


	17. Connor Stoll

Connor Stoll

Connor was supposed to be making a sword. Or a shield. Chiron hadn't been very specific- he just said 'go be productive at the forge, Connor.' So here he was being 'productive'. He smiled to himself as he fit the glass in its frame. He held the little mirror up and peered into its Misted surface.

It was hard to make- having to manipulate the Mist to focus on just the one person holding the little hand-held mirror. He peered at it as the glass warped and twisted his face until he looked like his worst nightmare. Or at least- his worst social nightmare.

His hair looked spikey (resembling Clay Aiken) and he had on those big ram horn-rimmed glasses that were super thick. The mirror displayed his teeth as big and bulky with rainbow colored wires. He laughed loudly getting some curious glances from the other kids in the forge. Why were those Hephaestus kids always so tightly wound? They needed to loosen up.

Ha! Loosen up! Tightly wound! Connor chuckled at his punny humor. The son of Hermes stood up and placed the magic mirror in his back pocket. He walked out of the forge, passing some of those new campers.

"But I don't wanna go!" That girl with glasses whined. "Its dark in there."

"What the h*** Elizabeth!" Colin sighed dramatically. "It's a forge. It's supposed to be dark!"

"Nuh- uh!"

"Yuh- huh!"

"Nuh- uh!"

"Shut up!" Sabrina said trying to silence the two children under her gaze. "If you don't want to go to the forge you don't have to come."

"Yay!" Connor watched as Elizabeth pumped her fist in the air. He walked away as the friends debated some more. He wandered if he and Travis were ever like that when they first got to camp.

Connor walked towards the cabins thinking about all the pranks he and his older brother had pulled in their first month at camp when he saw the man himself walking towards him

"Hey bro! What'cha got there?" Travis clapped a hand on Connor's shoulder when he got nearer.

"Oh. Just a prank for the Aphrodite cabin." Connor pulled the hand held mirror out of his back pocket and spun it around to distort his brother's face. He handed the mirror to Travis.

"Ah!" Travis dropped the mirror and Connor dove to catch it so it would not shatter against the ground.

"Ha, ha!" Connor stood up and returned the mirror to his pocket. The look on Travis's face was priceless! "What'd you see?"

"My hair turned bright pink and- and my face looked like a clown's." Travis shuddered. He hated clowns. Connor laughed and laughed though.

"Man. You are such a wuss! C'mon. Let's go put this on Drew's bunk." With that the two sneaks walked casually over to the cabin area. They were planning to place the enchanted mirror in the Aphrodite cabin and watch the magic happen. But they didn't get to that day.


	18. Zoe

Please note that yes this character does carry the same name as the dearly departed Hunter, but they are not related nor do they know each other in any way. I apologize for any OOC Nico moments. I'm a writer not a fan warrior.

ZOE

"Run!" Nico yelled. "Run, run, run! Now!" Zoe watched as her half brother flew out the open window of the Aphrodite cabin. _Idiot._ She though as she gently lifts her legs over the broken glass in the window-less frame. Zoe joined Nico behind the Artemis cabin to watch the cloud of stink billow out from the windows and door.

It all started about three months ago when she had arrived back at camp after a keres tried to kill her in the janitor's closet. She wasn't doing anything bad in there- just playing Temple Run on her phone is all. When all of a sudden the door is ripped open off its hinges and a big bat looking dog thing tries to rearrange her nose onto the bottom of her foot.

Nico had started treated her like a sister better. They didn't look like each other at all but they acted a like most of the time. They both had a sort of dark air around them. Zoe wore black nail polish every now and then; while Nico had that super cool skull ring he got in the gumball machine. They both dressed similar; what with their punk band T-shirts and their large pocketed coats.

"Did anyone see us?" Zoe grinned and swiped her blonde hair out of the way.

"Well. No one in Aphrodite did at least." Nico replied whilst crouching on the wet ground. "I think maybe some of those Ares kids were passing by when I broke that window."

"Yeah, why did you do that?" Zoe asked. Blue eyes met brown eyes.

"So I can feel more like a spy. We just blew up a stink bomb in the Aphrodite cabin for Olympus' sake! Cut me some slack." **(I apologize for any OOC Nico. Oh. Nico is like 15 here so he is a bit older.) **Nico rounded the corner of the Artemis cabin and strolled casually out into the open as if he was a mere bystander.

Zoe gagged on the smell of the Aphrodite cabin as the two children of Hades passed. It was an awful combination of too much perfume and raw eggs/dead… things. Her eyes began to water, but she kept on smiling. She loved to make trouble like this at camp. It was an added bonus if Nico wanted to join in, he didn't do very much at camp except train to fight monsters. How lame.

Zoe was walking backwards -admiring her handiwork- when she bumped into someone and Nico crashed into her. "Whoa!" Nico reached out and grabbed a handful of his sister's hair, causing both of them to fall in a very unflattering way. Zoe landed with an _umph _on top of Nico's leg. Nico yelled out in pain.

Zoe ninja rolled off of her brother and laid on the ground for a few seconds. She looked up and saw whom she had bumped into. What she saw were to very angry looking Stoll brothers. She got up and stood in front of the shorter of the two.

The two brothers looked so much a like she didn't know who was who. So she took her best guess at who was which. Or which was who. "Hey there…. Stolls." She awkwardly punched one of them in the arm.

"What are you two doing taking up our prank-time?" The shorter brother hissed.

"Prank time?" Zoe repeated.

"Yeah." The tall one filled in, swishing his Bieber hair out of his eyes. "We-" the shorter brother cleared his throat. "Connor, made a fake mirror to place in the Aphrodite cabin. We were going there just now to pull it off when you guys set off a stink bomb? A stink bomb… really. How many years has it been since fourth grade now?"

Well. How offensive is that? They had gone to great trouble to make that bomb without getting doused in the foul substance in the grenade. Then they needed to sneak into the cabin without being caught. And here these supposed legendary Hermes brothers were- presenting a fake mirror while bashing her huge stink explosion? Nuh- uh. That doesn't happen.

"A fake mirror?" Zoe said getting in the shorter one's- Connor?- face. "You made false glass! Yay! We just made military grade cow sh*t explode in Barbie's Dream House." Zoe moved her head a little when she was adding emphasis. **(Yes. I notice that you do that. It is now on the Internet forever! Mwhaha!) **

Connor pushed at the inside of his cheek with his tongue. _Da*n!_ He thought. _Home girl's got some sass! _"But… a stink bomb? It's so cliché! If you're gonna pull something on the Aphrodite cabin I can understand a stink bomb. But lemme give you some tips on pranking the Ares and Athena cabins." The thief slung an arm around Zoe and began to walk towards the Hermes cabin.

"No, no." Zoe slid out from under the guy's arm and awkwardly stared at him. _He makes friends quickly…_ She wondered where this was going. "Don't do that. And who says I want to prank the Ares cabin? They're the Ares cabin."

"Where'd you say you were from?" Connor asked her.

"Texas." Zoe said hesitantly.

"Texas, huh? Yeah. You'll wanna get at the Ares cabin."

"And why's that?" Zoe moved her bangs out of her eyes. They swished back into place. The blonde sighed and cursed the hipster side of her personality.

"Well if we're playing practical jokes, the bigger the better." Connor glanced at Zoe through the corner of his devilish eye. "And everything's bigger in Texas."


End file.
